


Welcome to the Snarry!Snapedom

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snapedom, Fanfiction Terms, Other, Severitus, Sevitus, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 19,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Una breve explicación sobre el Snarry, Severitus y una guía de términos usados dentro del fanfiction en general.





	1. Snarry

**Author's Note:**

> *Los términos han sido investigados en varias fuentes, incluyendo pero no usando unicamente, Fanlore, Wikipedia, El siguiente link [http://www.angelfire.com/falcon/moonbeam/terms.html] y varias búsquedas en Google y el uso de paginas como Linguee y Urban Dictionary.*

**Nombres:**   _Snarry, Harry/Snape, HP/SS, RMS Illegal Substances (En FictionAlley)_

Harry/Snape (Snarry) es una pareja slash en el fandom de Harry Potter. De comienzo lento, la pareja Harry Potter/ Severus Snape se ha convertido en un enorme fandom.

El Snarry no fue inicialmente popular en el fandom de Harry Potter en general. Debido a que Harry era menor de edad en muchas historias, y debido a que Snape estaba en una posición de autoridad sobre Harry, muchos fans afirmaron que todas las historias de Snarry no-consentidas, incluso las más modestas.

Otros simplemente se quejaron de que el Snape en el libro era poco atractivo y que, por lo tanto, los fans de Snape/Harry estaban realmente escribiendo sobre su atracción por el actor que interpretó a Snape en las películas, Alan Rickman. Muchos fans simplemente pensaron que Snape era cruel, y la pareja era claramente improbable.

Desde el principio, muchos escritores escribieron futurefics para tener un Harry legal o casi legal en una relación con Snape. Como el fandom ha crecido junto con Harry, y la serie se ha completado, la mayoría de fans del Snarry se centran en las Reliquias de la Muerte, el Harry adulto. Y aunque tal vez no sea tan común como la supervivencia casi inevitable de Qui-Gon Jinn en la ficción de fans de The Phantom Menace, los escritores de Snarry regularmente salvan a Snape.

* * *

  **Una breve historia del fandom de Snarry y su ficción**

Cualquiera puede decir que el Snarry comenzó a finales de 2000 con la publicación de Midnight Confessions por Majolique. Fue publicado en HPSlash mailing list.

El comienzo de la popularidad del ship Harry Potter/Severus Snape a menudo se da a Telanu. En 2001, Telanu publicó la primera entrega de The Tea Series, A Most Disquieting Tea. En noviembre de ese mismo año, alrededor de la época en que se estrenó la primera película, Luthien publicó Aftermath. Otros trabajos influyentes ese año incluyeron a Too Wise Woo Peacefully de McKay, y Civil War 'verse de Sushi.

Todas estas historias tempranas fueron consideradas trabajos importantes en ese entonces. Pero mientras que The Tea Series de Telanu fue sin duda una de las más influyentes de las primeras historias de Snarry escritas, ninguna historia crea un ship. De hecho, sin un creciente cuerpo de trabajo para atraer a los fans, ningún ship pasará de incipiente a popular como el Snarry lo hizo.

La película, también, atrajo una afluencia de fans y de fans escritores al ship. Según Luthien, un fan temprano del Snarry, el Snarry todavía se consideraba un ship raro durante la primera ronda del Fuh-Q-Fest de Severus Snape que ella y tboy comenzaron a principios de 2002. Pero en la segunda ronda, más adelante en 2002, el Snarry tuvo un crecimiento considerable y más historias fueron enviadas para el ship.

En el otoño de 2002, se escribieron 59 historias para la primera ronda de " From Dusk until Dawn" Snape/Harry Fuh-Q-Fest. Varias historias significativas también fueron publicadas durante ese año, incluyendo el principio del muy popular WIP, Mirror of Maybe de Midnight Blue.

La comunidad Snape_Potter LiveJournal fue creada en diciembre de 2002. La comunidad, que bloquea todos los contenidos para adultos, sigue siendo una "primera parada" para los fans que entran en el ship, ya que la mayoría de los nuevos autores de Snarry publican su trabajo allí; navegar por la comunidad da una buena visión general de los diversos géneros y tropes populares en este ship.

En 2003, pocos días antes de la publicación del libro 5, la Orden del Fénix, Telanu publicó la historia A Wizard's Song, la quinta pieza en The Tea Series; La serie desencadenada del libro 4, El cáliz de fuego, y no tomó en cuenta el canon posterior. The Tea Series tuvo un gran impacto en el ship. Sin embargo, muchas otras obras influyentes fueron publicadas ese año, así como la última ronda de Fuh-Q-Fest de Severus Snape y algunas rondas más de From Dusk Until Dawn.

La publicación de Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix vio una nueva afluencia de gente en el ship. El nuevo canon aumentó la atención de los fans al ship debido a las tensas y complicadas interacciones que tienen lugar entre Harry y Snape durante las lecciones de Oclumencia. Su relación canónica se vuelve aún más atractiva cuando Harry descubre lo mal que Snape fue tratado por su padre [de Harry] y Sirius, su padrino.

Debido a que más escritores fueron atraídos hacia el ship, se publicaron nuevas obras influyentes, que atrajeron a la gente al fandom y los mantuvieron allí, ya que la cantidad de buenas historias en el ship estaba aumentando constantemente. El ship había alcanzado ahora un "ciclo virtuoso" en términos de la evolución de la relación entre Harry y Snape en el canon, el creciente número de nuevos y buenos escritores atraídos por el ship y el número de lectores reunidos para leer estas historias y celebrar el ship.

La continua expansión del ship y su base de fans se reflejó en la creciente infraestructura para el ship, basada en gran parte (pero no enteramente) en LiveJournal. En febrero de 2004, painless_j, que se convertiría en la recitadora más conocida y más completa de todos los ships de HP, inició sus listas de recomendaciones. Las listas de Snape/Harry en el sitio de painless_j se convirtieron en una puerta de entrada para muchos lectores atraídos por el ship.

La comunidad de Live Journal Snarry Reader también se creó durante este período con el fin de tener una lista de historias clásicas de Snarry y como un recurso para los fans nuevos del Snarry. El ship ha inspirado demasiadas historias para ser incluido o enlazado en un lugar, pero el Reader puede actuar como una especie de "filtro" para los recién llegados, ya que incluye enlaces a historias más conocidas y agrupa historias por género o temas.

La publicación de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe en julio de 2005 trajo una nueva ola de gente al fandom también. Como los fans del Snarry se deleitaban en señalar, el mismo título del libro celebró el ship, ya que el Príncipe Mestizo era Snape. Este nuevo canon dio a gente un fondo mucho más rico para jugar, trayendo a escritores nuevos como tryfanstone, rinsbane, y pir8fancier en la escritura para el ship.

En diciembre de 2005, el archivo de The Detention se cerró prácticamente sin previo aviso, dejando cientos de enlaces muertos en muchas listas de recomendaciones y recursos. Un buen número de Snarryfen, dirigidos por Snapetoy, se unieron para reabrir Walking the Plank como un archivo automatizado; El nuevo Walking the Plank recogió las historias del archivo original y la mayoría (pero no todas) las historias que se habían añadido a The Detention. Para asegurarse de que la debacle con The Detention nunca sucediera de nuevo, hay ahora varios moderadores para el sitio web, con una estructura organizativa claramente articulada y políticas.

En abril de 2006, los Snarry Olympics (más tarde renombrados los Snarry Games) celebró su fiesta inaugural. Fue una "competencia", con equipos (Angst vs. Romance) compitiendo por medallas de oro y plata. The Snarry Games ha demostrado ser un exitoso festival, y ampliado para incluir un concurso de arte, que alterna con las competiciones de ficción; Cada festival organiza a los autores y escritores en equipos temáticos opuestos (por ejemplo, Wartime vs. Postwar). Este festival fue retirado en 2009.

La publicación de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte en julio de 2007 trajo otra ola de fans del Snarry, pero también marcó la salida de muchos también. Algunos lectores y escritores fueron devastados por la muerte de Snape en el canon, mientras que otros se volvieron hábiles en escribir alrededor de él.

El lanzamiento en 2011 de la película "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Pt. 2" también trajo consigo una nueva afluencia de fans del Snarry, y el énfasis abrumador en historias más recientes ha sido en un mundo post Reliquias de la Muerte en el que Snape de alguna manera sobrevivió al ataque de Nagini, en lugar de las historias de la era de Hogwarts.

El ship también ha atraído la atención en los fandoms de Harry Potter de Asia Oriental, derivando tanto (si no más) de las películas como las novelas. En Japón, el lanzamiento en 2004 de "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban", que destacó la historia de Snape y los merodeadores (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew), fue el ímpetu para la producción de yaoi Doujinshi centrado en parejas como SS/JP, SS/SB, y Harry/Snape (traducido en katakana como SuneHari).

Entonces, como hoy, la gran mayoría de las historias de doujinshi japonesas con énfasis en Harry/Snape son gen o chan establecidas dentro de Hogwarts. De los artistas japoneses, Yukipon es ampliamente reconocida por su traducción doujinshi de If You Are Prepared (Si Estas Preparado) de Cybele. Más recientemente, los artistas taiwaneses y del continente chino como Somachiou y Zjackt han producido obras de arte con un Snape más suave y romántico que deriva de una estética yaoi japonesa.

Hoy el ship avanza, sin detenerse por las muertes, los epílogos o el fin del canon tal como lo conocemos.

* * *

**Comunidades/Publicaciones**

  * En inglés tenemos desde la comunidad de LiveJournal Snarry Reader hasta Walking The Plank, SS/HP Prophet, y actualmente también AO3, Sweek y Wattpad.
  * Para el Snapedom en español están desde Slashzine, Slasheaven, amor-yaoi, FanFiction.net, Wattpad, Sweek y de nuevo AO3. Además de varios perfiles de Tumblr y blogs personales.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fuente:** https://fanlore.org/wiki/Harry/Snape


	2. Severitus/Sevitus

Severitus es un tipo de fan fiction del Potterverso en el que Severus Snape es realmente el padre de Harry. A veces la historia es AU desde el principio, y a veces comienza más acorde al canon y sólo se revela que Snape es el padre de Harry hasta más adelante. Otros, como Aspen en el popular A Year Like None Other de Sunlight, en donde Snape adopta a Harry, en realidad no tienen a Snape como el padre biológico de Harry (y por lo tanto no puede ser considerado Severitus por algunos), pero proporcionan muchas de las mismas cosas que la gente busca en un Severitus.

Originalmente, el Severitus se refería sólo a fics que seguían todas las directrices establecidas en el Severitus Challenge, pero a través de fannish, ha llegado a significar cualquier historia donde Snape es un padre o figura paterna para Harry. A veces los fics que no satisfacen las pautas del desafío, o en los cuales Snape no es el padre biológico de Harry, se llaman Sevitus.

Estas historias pueden ser slash, pero casi siempre son gen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fuente:**  https://fanlore.org/wiki/Severitus_(trope)


	3. Términos en Fan Fiction - Símbolos

**! = Símbolo de exclamación** **-** se refiere a una forma corta para expresar la presencia de un rasgo particular o definir la calidad de un personaje en una historia. Uno que no es generalmente parte de la caracterización original del canon, o es por lo menos una interpretación extrema de la caracterización del canon. La mayoría de las veces está escrita en el formato de la característica primero y el nombre del personaje último, con el símbolo entre ambos. Por ejemplo: "Smart!Jack" en Stargate: SG-1, indicando que el personaje de Jack O'Neill es secretamente más inteligente de lo que pretende ser. El formato compacto de [característica]![Nombre del personaje] es de fácil arreglo y da claramente al lector una descripción exacta de la elección del autor en la caracterización antes incluso de leer la historia.  **Véase también: BAMF y/o Limp!**


	4. Términos en Fan Fiction - A

**A/A = Acción/Aventura -**  se refiere a un género de historias con un argumento con una buena cantidad de acción física. Las historias de aventura tienden a ser principalmente de trama conducida en la naturaleza, pero también puede contener misterio o suspenso o romance.  **Ver también: Casefile, Genre y/o Trama (Plot)**

 **A/N = (Author's Notes) Notas del autor -**  se refiere a las notas personales del autor sobre la historia, la experiencia de escritura, o cualquier otra cosa que el autor quiera hablar con sus lectores. Generalmente se incluye antes del comienzo, o algunas veces después del final de un fic o capítulo. Las notas del autor incrustadas dentro de una historia generalmente se ven como una distracción, inútil e indeseable. Si se necesita una explicación adicional que no puede ser incorporada al contexto, el uso de notas al pie de página es perfectamente aceptable y puede a menudo realzar tremendamente un fic. Dicho esto, ciertas formas de parodia como Badfics y MSTings pueden usar el método A/N incrustado deliberadamente por el humor.  **Ver también: Badfic y / o MST**

 **A+ Parenting -**  refiere a un padre de carácter fallido en ser un guardián realmente cariñoso, cuidadoso, decente al criar a su niño. El término se utiliza sarcásticamente, ya que el padre es, obviamente, indigno de recibir un grado de aprobación tan alto en paternidad. Puede indicar que un padre no es deliberadamente injusto, sino simplemente no puede entender las necesidades de su hijo, pero es más probable que indique un comportamiento negligente o perjudicial hasta el punto de llegar a ser cruel y abusivo. Muy a menudo se utiliza en referencia a Odín (padre de Thor y Loki) o Howard Stark (el padre de Tony Stark).

 **Abandoned (Abandono) -**  Se refiere a una historia en la que el autor ha escogido no terminar o no ha sido capaz de terminar de escribir una conclusión a la historia. Los fics abandonados es probable que permanezcan permanentemente incompletos, a menos que algún otro autor se ofrezca a terminarlos. **Ver también: WIP**

 **Actorfic -**  Esto es fanfiction donde la historia no se centra alrededor de los personajes, sino los actores que interpretan ese personaje. Por ejemplo, escribir historias sobre Alan Rickman, en vez de Severus Snape.

 **Adult (Adulto) -**  Se refiere a la presencia de contenido sexual explícito o explícito y/o violencia; Debe tener 18 años o más para leer. Normalmente está catalogado como PG-13, NC-17, Explicit y/o Mature.  **Ver también: Het y/o Slash**

 **Aftercare (Cuidados posteriores) -**  se refiere a la comodidad, tranquilidad, cuidado y el cuidado intercambiado entre las parejas dominante/sumiso inmediatamente después de una experiencia BDSM física o emocionalmente intensa para ayudar con la recuperación.  **Ver también: BDSM**

 **Alpha/Beta/Omega (A/B/O) [Dinámica] -**  se refiere a un trope creciente de AUs originado en kinkmemes en el que los personajes pueden ser Alphas [alfas] (machos o hembras dominantes), Betas (clase obrera ordinaria) u Omegas (machos sumisos o hembras). Los detalles exactos varían, pero temas similares de apareamiento, ciclos de calor (apareamiento), "nudos" y mpreg son bastante universales. Puede contener elementos de BDSM, y a menudo son generalmente altos en "perversiones".  **Ver también: BDSM, Heat Cycle, Kink, Kinkmeme, Knotting, Omega y/o Trope**

 **Amnesia (-fic) -**  se refiere a historias en las que un personaje (o tal vez todos ellos) pierde su memoria, ya sea en su totalidad o en parte, por una razón u otra. Es una excelente manera de explorar nuevas dinámicas entre los personajes, actuando también como una manera de obtener una perspectiva exterior sin introducir nuevos personajes. Por lo general, pero no siempre, el amnésico recuperará sus recuerdos antes del final de la historia.  **Ver también: H/Cand/Outside(r) POV (Lo que en español conocemos como "Narrador omnipresente")**

 **Angst -**  se refiere a un género de historias con tormento físico o, casi siempre, emocional predominante en los personajes. La mayoría de las historias con una descripción de angst contienen niveles significativos de las sensaciones de los sentimientos tales como miedo, ansiedad, o tristeza. Tales fics también pueden ser diseñados para provocar tales emociones en los lectores.  **Ver también: H/C**

 **Anon (-ymous) -**  se refiere a alguien, autor o lector, que no desea que su identidad sea revelada. A menudo se acorta como Anon. Cuando varios usuarios anónimos están publicando, se pueden distinguir usando términos como Same Anon (SA), Different Anon (DA) o New Anon (NA).  **Ver también: OP**

 **Anthropomorfic -**  se refiere a historias en las que los objetos inanimados, las criaturas no sensibles o los conceptos abstractos se antropomorfizan dándoles pensamientos, sentimientos y comportamientos para propósitos del fanfic. A menudo son historias cortas y chistosas escritas desde una perspectiva no-humana. La ficción antropomórfica pueden ser historias sobre cualquier cosa que no sea gente, como una personificación del fandom en sí, por ejemplo, o los anuncios comerciales Mac vs PC. Alternativamente, pueden presentar caracteres humanoides reescritos como cosas típicamente no sensibles, pero manteniendo sus personalidades.  **Ver también: Gijinka**

 **Arc [Arco] (Myth- o Story-) -** se refiere a un tema extenso de trama general que se extiende a lo largo de una historia o serie, ya sea como el hilo primario de la trama o (normalmente) que corre continuamente dentro del fondo. Puede ser originado como parte del canon original, especialmente entre dramas, o desarrollado puramente en el trabajo continuo de un autor (fan).  **Ver también: Plot**

 **Archive (Archivo)-** se refiere a una colección de historias de varios autores diferentes en una ubicación fácil de explorar. Los grandes archivos del fandom suelen albergar miles de historias de todas las variedades imaginables. Muchos archivos también son multifandom o incluso temáticos, como los archivos de Crossover. Fanfiction.Net es el archivo más grande que existe hasta el momento y, por tanto, el primer archivo que descubren la mayoría de los nuevos lectores. Si bien es cierto que es un gran punto de partida para ahondar en un nuevo fandom, no es en absoluto el único archivo para muchas variedades de fandoms o géneros. Archivos más especializados se pueden encontrar generalmente en una búsqueda rápida de Google del nombre de su fandom/pairing/ship/preferencia con la palabra "archivo" o "fanfiction" al lado. También existe AO3 (Archive of our own), una alternativa masiva de archivo multifacético creado por los fans que vale la pena echarle un vistazo, tiene grandes formatos descargables de cada historia para lectores electrónicos y tabletas. Y últimamente, las aplicaciones de libros electrónicos como Wattpad y Sweek.

 **AU = (Alternate Universe) Universo Alterno -**  se refiere a una historia de la cual hay un diagrama (a menudo mayor), ajuste, o desviación del carácter lejos del canon establecido. Los AUs pueden ser cualquier cosa, pero hay algunos temas que son bastante comunes en una variedad de fandoms tales como AUs históricas, AUs de animales, AUs de Secundaria, y/o AU moderno, por ejemplo. Los autores también pueden crear y desarrollar sus propios mundos únicos en los que colocar personajes familiares. Muchas veces tienen su propia mitología, alejada por completo del canon, exceptuando algunos rasgos o situaciones del mismo. Algunas veces se denominan Realidades Alternas (Alternate Realities), Líneas de Tiempo Alternas (Alternate Timelines) o Realidades Paralelas (Parallel Realities), pero tales distinciones precisas no son usualmente necesarias.  **Ver también: Fusion y/o Worldbuilding**

 **Author (Autor) -**  se refiere a la persona que escribe una historia.  **Ver también: Fanfic y/o Reader**

 **Avatar -**  Muy relacionado con Mary Sue, pero este es un personaje donde el autor se inserta en el fandom. Por ejemplo, si escribo para el personaje Meg Freeman, su descripción es la del autor, es un avatar. Es básicamente un vehículo para que el autor realmente se integre en el fandom.


	5. Términos en Fan Fiction - B

**Backstory -**  se refiere a una historia sobre, o que contiene escenas de, la historia pasada de un personaje que se establece mucho antes de la línea temporal del canon. El antecedente del personaje puede estar previamente establecido en el canon y simplemente elaborado en el fic, o la historia de fondo puede ser una creación totalmente original del autor. Como historia de fondo es ostensiblemente parte de la historia invisible del personaje, puede ser Jossed (josseado) por el canon en cualquier momento o posiblemente incluso retconned (reconectado) en una fecha posterior.  **Ver también: Jossed y/o Retcon**

 **Badfic -**  se refiere a historias escritas de una manera deliberadamente horrible como un tipo especial de historia paródica, por lo general sólo se hace como un desafío. Los badfics tienden a utilizar cada cliché en el libro, ridículas descripciones OCC, diálogos, y principalmente... la gramática y la ortografía más horrible que alguien pueda usar. Tales historias pueden ser terriblemente divertidas o terriblemente nauseabundas.  **Ver también: Challenge y/o Parody**

 **BAMF = Bad Ass Mother Fucker -**  se refiere a un personaje que es particularmente asombroso e impresionante. A menudo el carácter BAMF es expresado como extremadamente listo, eficaz, y difícil de derrotar. Los BAMF pueden ser masculinos o femeninos, estereotípicamente heroicos o inesperadamente sorprendentes, consistentemente o sólo durante breves momentos.

 **Bandom -**  se refiere a un fandom específicamente dedicado a un grupo musical o banda. Por ejemplo, la boyband británica One Direction tiene una gran comunidad de bandom.  **Ver también: Fandom**

 **Bashing -**  se refiere a una práctica en la que un autor o lector que no le gusta un personaje o pareja consciente o inconscientemente demuestra su odio por el personaje/pareja dentro de la historia. Cuando un personaje es bashing, por ejemplo, un autor puede volver a escribir un personaje canónico fuera de carácter como un idiota, malvado, villano, o tener otros personajes que mencionan su aversión hacia ese personaje dentro de la historia.  **Ver también: OOC**

 **BDSM (or B, D, D/s, S &M) = Bondage Domination Sadism Masochism -** se refiere a la presencia de bondage (atar), disciplina, dominación/sumisión y/o sadomasoquismo en las prácticas sexuales o como un estilo de vida de una relación. No todos los aspectos del término BDSM pueden ser incluidos dentro de un solo fic, por lo que muchos autores pueden distinguir qué elementos específicos están involucrados, por ejemplo: spank (Azotes). Un BDSM AU es uno en el cual cada personaje es dominante o sumiso y las relaciones de BDSM se consideran la norma. Tenga en cuenta que, si bien una relación BDSM saludable es consensual y no peligrosa, si se maneja incorrectamente puede resultar en un comportamiento abusivo considerado Bad BDSM Etiquette. Puede ser leve (PG-13) a extrema (NC-17). Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor. **Ver también: Aftercare, Bondage, Discipline Hurt/Comfort y/o Safewords**

 **Bestiality (Bestialidad) -**  se refiere a la presencia de una relación sexual entre humanos y animales. La mayoría de las historias de bestialidad normalmente implican a un ser humano físicamente transformado en un animal a través de algún hechizo o misticismo, pero que aún conserva sus pensamientos y emociones humanas y, por tanto, son plenamente capaces de dar su consentimiento informado. Puede ser leve a extremo, implícito o gráfico. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagrable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: Kink, Squick, Warning y/o Xeno**

 **Beta (-'d, -read, or -reader) -**  Un lector beta es como un editor de fan fiction. Este es cualquier persona a quien se envía una historia con el propósito de leer y revisar una historia antes de que sea publicada a una lista o archivo para que el autor pueda hacer mejoras a la historia antes de que todos la vean. Mientras que la revisión ortográfica de una historia puede captar errores más sencillos, puede perder ciertos fallos gramaticales. Un lector beta puede captar no sólo los errores técnicos, sino a menudo es útil como una tabla de resonancia para mejorar la historia misma. Los betas puede llenar plotholes (huecos en la trama), mantener sus caracterizaciones en el blanco, y ayudar a guiar a un autor a nuevas alturas creativas. Los autores son fantásticos y siempre apreciados, pero los betas, hacen que los autores mejoren y merecen algo de apreciación por si mismos.

 **Big Bang -**  se refiere a un tipo especial de evento ficathon en el que los autores se inscriben para escribir largas historias o novelas en una cierta fecha y se emparejan con fanartists que hacen obras de arte para acompañar sus historias. Los requisitos de longitud para los desafíos de Big Bang pueden variar desde un mínimo de 10000 palabras hasta 50000 palabras y, a menudo, producen novelas épicas que superan los mínimos. Los Big Bangs pueden ser específicos de un fandom, ships, género o abiertos a todas las posibilidades. También suelen resultar en una gran explosión de maravillosos fics largos que se colocan simultáneamente, de ahí la conveniencia del término 'Big Bang'.  **Ver también: Challenge, Ficathon y/o Prompt**

 **BNF = Big Name Fan -**  refiere a un fan (generalmente un autor u otro contribuyente prominente al fandom) que se ha hecho tan bien conocido dentro del fandom que ha ganado poder sobre él. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de los BNFs tienden a ponerse inevitablemente locos con ese poder, y la locura y el wank, no son infrecuentes en su entorno. De hecho, es posible que algunos BNFs sean bastante agradables y relajados, incluso usando su poder para el bien mayor, pero es desalentadoramente raro.  **Ver también: Wank**

 **Bondage -**  se refiere a la presencia de restricción física utilizada como estímulo sexual para un personaje en una escena sexual consensual. Las restricciones pueden ser deliberadas, tales como cuerdas o esposas, o improvisadas tales como prendas de vestir o del ambiente circundante. Puede ser leve (PG-13) a extremo (NC-17). Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick(desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: BDSM**

 **Bonding -**  se refiere a historias en las que dos (o más) personajes están conectados psíquica o emocionalmente, posiblemente incluso telepáticamente, en un vínculo a menudo predestinado y permanente como las almas gemelas. A menudo contiene intensas escenas emocionales o físicas del proceso de unión en sí. Puede ser gen, het o slash, aunque incluso la más gen de las historias a menudo se lee como UST cuando se describe la vinculación.  **Ver también: Gen, Het, Slash y/o UST**


	6. Términos en Fan Fiction - C

**Canon -**  se refiere a los elementos establecidos por el material original de la fuente (programa de televisión, libro, película, etc...), ya sea para la trama, el escenario, o el desarrollo del carácter. Los detalles oficiales, por así decirlo. Todos los acontecimientos que "expresamente" suceden en el fandom. Significa que toda persona, evento, declaración, que sucede en el show, película o libro es canónigo. Esto se usa como una ley para todo fanfiction. También los universos alternos (AUs) donde un autor deliberadamente ignora, va en contra, o deja de prestar atención al canon para crear su propio canon.  **Ver también: Fanon y Word of God**

 **Casefile -**  se refiere a un cierto tipo de elemento de la trama en una historia de misterio o acción que implica la investigación de procedimiento de un caso. Más frecuentemente utilizado en los fandoms basados en hechos, como el crimen o programas de médicos.  **Ver también: A/A y/o Plot**

 **Challenge -**  se refiere a ideas de historias publicadas a posibles autores por otros fans; a menudo implican seguir directrices específicas o utilizar elementos sugeridos. Si alguien dice: "Mira si puedes escribir una historia empezando con la línea 'Llámame Ismael'", este es un reto. Cualquier ficción que responda a esto es un Challengefic.  **Ver también: Ficathon y/o Prompt**

 **Challengefic -**  Cualquier fanfic que responde a un reto

 **Chan (-slash) -**  se refiere a historias, generalmente slash y a menudo (pero no siempre) explícitamente gráfica, con la participación de personajes menores de edad en una relación sexual o romántica. Originado en, y más comúnmente, los fandoms del anime, pero han aparecido de vez en cuando en otros fandoms.  **Ver también: Underage**

 **Character Death -**  se refiere a historias en las que un personaje canónico mayor o menor muere durante la historia. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor. (Si es posible, es decir, a veces por la naturaleza de los deathfics es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, de modo que nada detraiga el poder del impacto emocional sobre la revelación). También se llama Deathfics.  **Ver también: Death**

 **Cliché -**  se refiere a los elementos dentro de una trama de la historia, escenario, o caracterización que son tan comunes y utilizados en exceso como para convertirse en trillados y estereotipados. Los clichés pueden ser molestos cuando se encuentran con demasiada frecuencia, pero lo importante es recordar que se convirtieron en clichés por una razón. Un nuevo giro en un viejo cliché es casi siempre un éxito garantizado. Muy relacionado con el concepto de Tropes.  **Ver también: AU, Crack, Genderswap, Kink, Plot, Sex Pollen, Trope y/o Wingfic**

 **Comment (-fic) -**  se refiere a una conveniente forma de retroalimentación escrita en el lugar en un cuadro de diálogo en línea al final de una historia o capítulo u otro post. Un comment-fic es una historia corta que se escribe para otra persona dentro de ese pequeño campo de texto, generalmente como un regalo.  **Ver también: Feedback y/o LoC**

 **Con = forma abreviada de "Convención" -**  se refiere reuniones de fans en la vida real, a veces oficialmente aprobadas (con invitados oficiales), a veces no, para juntarse e intercambiar durante un período de varios días. Las cons pueden ser pequeñas (no más de 25 personas) o grandes (no menos de 25000 personas); dedicadas a un fandom específico o darles la bienvenida a todos; gen, slash o bi-genre; y/o cualquier otra cosa que los anfitriones puedan pensar.

 **Concrit = Constructive Criticism (Crítica constructiva) -**  se refiere a un tipo específico de retroalimentación en el que se ofrecen sugerencias o ediciones educadas y útiles para mejorar la calidad de una historia. Concrit no es un Flame a pesar de que pueda contener comentarios negativos, así como positivos. La diferencia radica en que el revisor está proporcionando consejos amistosos y argumentos bien fundamentados en lugar de "atacar" al autor o su trabajo. Concrit puede ser una experiencia muy gratificante de recibir para los autores si son receptivos a ella, ya que es una excelente manera de aprender y mejorar sus habilidades de escritura. Sin embargo, no todos los autores quieren o aprecian concrit, así que tenga cuidado al darlo.  **Ver también: Beta, Feedback y/o Flame**

 **Consensual -**  Un título en el fanfiction adulto que dice que todas las partes que tienen relaciones sexuales en el fanfic consienten y quieren tener relaciones sexuales. Esto es lo opuesto al semi-consensual donde el consentimiento es forzado o un personaje es empujado, pero no directamente forzado a tener relaciones sexuales u otro tipo de actividad sexual, pero no por razones propias (un personaje durmiendo con alguien para salvar la vida de alguien por ejemplo) y non-consensual (no consensual) que dice que uno de los personajes es violado.

 **Continuation -**  Fanfiction que continúa después del final de una película o una serie. Esto no rompe el canon, sino que simplemente se extiende en la imaginación del autor. No es un universo alterno porque una continuación no tiene canon para romper, ya que todo el canon terminó con el final de la película/libro/historia/programa.

 **Continuity (Continuidad)-**  se refiere a la consistencia dentro de los elementos de un canon o argumento fanfic, la caracterización, los ajustes, y otros pequeños detalles que añaden profundidad a la historia. Los fallos o lagunas en la continuidad pueden ser bastante percibidos y pueden perjudicar el disfrute general de la obra. Tales lagunas también hacen excelente forraje para los autores que buscan llenar, como con fics backstory o missing scene. La continuidad establecida también puede ser cambiada deliberadamente (o accidentalmente) por los creadores del canon original en un movimiento conocido como "retconning".  **Ver también: Backstory, Missing Scene, Plot y/o Retcon**

 **Corporal Punishment -**  se refiere a la presencia de castigos físicos leves a extremos usados por un padre o cuidador para disciplinar a un niño. Aunque común como una práctica de crianza de niños en el pasado y en ciertas culturas, herir a un niño por cualquier razón es considerado abusivo por muchas personas hoy en día. También puede ser un disparador para los lectores, incluso cuando sólo es implícita o descrita. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: Discipline y/o Trigger**

 **Cosplay = Costume Play -**  se refiere a un tipo de arte de performance en el que los fans se visten como personajes, a menudo en trajes hechos a mano meticulosamente. También pueden optar por interactuar como los personajes para mejorar la experiencia, tanto para ellos mismos como los espectadores. Los cosplayers a menudo se puede ver en las convenciones, sin embargo, el fenómeno es una subcultura establecida por si mismo.

 **Crack (-fic) -**  se refiere a historias en las que ocurren cosas completamente ridículas, increíbles o locas, a menudo sin explicación razonable, pero con gran disfrute. Se escriben generalmente descaradamente y sin excusa más allá de un deseo de divertirse. A menudo también son PWPs, aunque no siempre NC17. Son casi siempre chistosas, aunque es posible escribirlos en serio. Son referidos no sólo porque tales crackfics parecen a menudo como si pudieran ser concebidos solamente por un autor que esta algo drogado, sino también porque pueden ser hilarantemente adictivos para los lectores también.  **Ver también: Humour y/o PWP**

 **Crossover (o X-over) -**  se refiere a historias en las que coinciden los personajes, premisas o configuraciones de más de un fandom. Los crossovers pueden consistir en una mezcla completa de universos o solamente una ligera conexión pasajera. El conocimiento de ambos (o múltiples) fandoms no siempre es necesario, pero es generalmente útil para entender completamente la historia.  **Ver también: AU y/o Fusion**

 **Crosspost (-ed o -ing) -**  se refiere a historias que han sido publicadas a través de múltiples listas de correo, comunidades o archivos a la misma hora. Hecho para asegurar la máxima distribución de la historia a tantos lectores como sea posible, pero también hay una alta probabilidad de repetición de exposición entre los lectores que también frecuentan la mayoría o todas esas diversas plataformas.

 **Curtain-fic -** se refiere a historias en las que los personajes que están profundamente establecidos en su relación se dedican a actividades domésticas casuales tales como cocinar, lavar ropa, ir de compras, o el trope para el que se nombra, escogiendo cortinas juntos.  **Ver también: Fluff**


	7. Términos en Fan Fiction - D

**Daemon -**  se refiere a un compañero animal que representa el alma de un personaje. Por lo general son del género opuesto de la persona, no pueden ser separados de su ser humano sin consecuencia, y hay tabúes acerca de tocar el daemon de otra persona. Durante la niñez, el daemon puede cambiar las formas que representan varios aspectos de la personalidad de la persona hasta finalmente establecerse en una forma a medida que la persona crece.

 **Dark (-fic o -Story) -**  se refiere a historias en las que el contenido o, por lo general, los propios personajes son escritos "más oscuros" que sus homólogos canónicos, aunque no necesariamente fuera de los límites de la caracterización canónica. Pueden variar de moralmente ambiguos a pura maldad, posiblemente incluso psicópata/sociópata. Las historias a menudo son calificadas como NC17, Mature o Explicit debido a la inquietante materia, además de contener advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: Grimdark**

 **Death (-fic o -Tory) -**  se refiere a historias en las que un personaje canónico mayor o menor muere durante la historia y su pérdida afecta a los caracteres restantes. Suele ser ficción sobre cómo los otros personajes enfrentan dicha pérdida. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor. (Si es posible, es decir, a veces por la naturaleza de los deathfics es mejor mantenerlo en secreto, de modo que nada detraiga el poder del impacto emocional sobre la revelación).  **Ver también: Character Death**

 **Discipline -**  se refiere a la presencia de la interacción del personaje con un desequilibrio de poder definido en el contexto de una relación sexual, en la que el dominante castiga al personaje sumiso por su mala conducta real o percibida o como estímulo sexual. A menudo parte de universos BDSM y puede incluir escenas de castigo corporal, como azotes, o humillación o degradación utilizados para controlar y entrenar a los sumisos. Puede o no ser consensual. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debería aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: BDSM y / o Corporal Punishment**

 **Disclaimer (Exención de responsabilidad) -**  se refiere a la declaración legal de propiedad, o no-propiedad, los autores la hacen en relación con el uso de caracteres canónicos, ajustes, premisas, etc... Técnicamente, los disclaimers no proporcionan ninguna protección legal contra los cargos de infracción de derechos de autor, así que no es realmente necesario incluirlas. Sin embargo, se considera una cortesía que se anima fuertemente, en que proporcionan una defensa válida contra los cargos de plagio. De preferencia, todas las obras elaboradas por fans deberían incluir disclaimers. Los mejores disclaimers mencionan quiénes son realmente los titulares legales de derechos de autor, lo que puede significar el creador y/o la red de producción. La mayoría de los fanfics se consideran generalmente transformadoras y por lo tanto caen bajo la cláusula de "Uso Justo" de la ley de derechos de autor, y las renuncias ayudan a reforzar esa distinción.  **Ver también: Plagiarism (Plagio) y/o TPTB**

 **Drabble -**  Un fanfic que es independiente y no tiene más de 100 palabras. Un medio drabble es un fanfic de 50 palabras y un drabble doble es un fanfic de 200 palabras. Un drabble a veces puede significar un fic muy corto que no es exactamente de 100 palabras, pero sigue siendo muy corto. Por ejemplo, no es incorrecto llamar a un fanfic de 500 palabras un drabble.

 **Dub-Con = Dubious-Consent (Consentimiento Dudoso) -**  se refiere a la presencia de un contacto sexual no consensual límite dentro de una historia, ya sea implícita o descrita. Puede indicar relaciones en las que los personajes deben acordar el contacto sexual por razones externas, son inicialmente vacilantes o permanecen incómodos en todo o en los cuales uno o más personajes están dispuestos, pero no pueden dar su consentimiento total porque están mental o físicamente comprometidos como estar borrachos/drogados, encantados, amnésicos, o de otra manera en donde su mente no esté bien. Es un área gris entre la cópula completamente recíproca y no consentida, pero en el fandom no está definido claramente como violación. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: Fuck or Die, Non-Con y/o Rape (Violación)**

 **Durzkaban o Durskaban -**  El tiempo y tratamiento que recibió Harry Potter de manos de sus parientes, los Dursley.


	8. Términos en Fan Fiction - E

**Ensemble -**  se refiere a historias con la totalidad o la mayoría del elenco de personajes dentro del fandom. Puede o no haber parejas dentro del elenco, pero todos los personajes principales (y a veces menores) aparecerán dentro de la historia. Entre los fandom con equipos reales de personajes que siempre aparecen juntos, estas historias también pueden ser referidas como "team-fics" para las historias gen, o OT#ofcharacters para el Het, Slash, o relatos de relaciones mixtas. Los fics de conjunto son lo opuesto a los character-centric fics que se centran, principalmente, en un solo personaje a lo largo de toda la historia, por lo que el nombre del personaje que aparece en la lista indica quién aparece en la historia.  **Ver también: OTP**

 **Ep -**  Corto para un episodio de un show

 **Epistolary -**  se refiere a las historias escritas no sólo a través de prosa, sino que contiene documentos, correos electrónicos, cartas, mensajes de texto, artículos de noticias u otras formas de medios literarios para ayudar a contar la historia. Puede ser escrito solamente en forma de documento (como document-fics, chatfics, etc.) o usar fragmentos de documentos para enriquecer y mejorar la prosa regular.

 **ER = Established Relationship (Relación Establecida) -**  se refiere a historias con personajes que ya están involucrados en una relación sexual o romántica establecida antes del comienzo de la historia. Lo contrario de un first time fic.  **Ver también: First Time**

 **Erotica -**  fanfics que involucran personajes en situaciones sexuales. La diferencia entre Erotica y la pornografía pura y simple es principalmente la intención tanto del escritor como del lector. La línea entre el erotismo y la pornografía es muy fina y fácilmente borrosa.

 **ETA = Editing Turn Around -**  se refiere a una nota para indicar que el autor (o comentarista) ha añadido o corregido algo en su escritura después de que ya se publicó y se hizo público. Puede ser tan poco como haber corregido un error de ortografía, o un cambio completo en el texto.

 **EWE = Epilogue? What Epilogue? -**  se refiere a la preferencia de muchos fans a ignorar la existencia del epílogo establecido en el futuro, que JK Rowling escribió para el último libro de Harry Potter, las Reliquias de la Muerte, en el que los personajes ahora están casados con hijos propios, a la hora de escribir sus fanfics.


	9. Términos en Fan Fiction - F

**F -**  Una notación en la ficción adulta que denota que las situaciones sexuales que implican solamente a una mujer van a ocurrir en una historia (por ejemplo - masturbación).

 **F/F = Female/Female -**  se refiere a una relación homosexual que involucra a dos mujeres. A veces se denomina "Femslash" o "Femmeslash" para diferenciarlo de la forma male/male mucho más común de Slash. También conocido como "Yuri", pero predominantemente sólo en fandoms de manga/anime. Véase también: Slash, femslash y/o Yuri

 **F/F/F-**  Una notación que dice al lector que van a haber situaciones sexuales entre más de dos mujeres.

 **F/M -**  Una notación que dice al lector que el sexo entre una mujer y un hombre va a tener lugar.

 **Faction (Facción) -**  se refiere a un grupo más pequeño de fans dentro de un fandom más grande que se divide en las preferencias de sus fans. Mientras que muchos fans pueden estar en desacuerdo sobre ciertos elementos dentro de un fandom (tales como parejas o personajes preferidos), las facciones sólo se desarrollan si el número de miembros que se adhieren a una cierta creencia es particularmente grande. Mientras que la lucha entre las diferentes facciones es posible, por lo general se llevan bien a través de la aceptación, la tolerancia y las pequeñas "guerras" entre sí (y sus personajes) para aliviar la tensión.

 **Familiar -**  En el Potterverso y muchos fandoms referentes a la magia, se refiere a un animal, ya sea de origen mágico o no, que acompaña a un ser humano, normalmente mágico, como su guardián o protector. En muchos fanfics, le refieren desde poderes mágicos hasta psíquicos.

 **Fan Service -**  se refiere a escenas o momentos dentro del material original de la fuente del canon que son asentimientos deliberados a los fans, como chistes o escenas de bonificación que la mayoría de los fans pueden reconocer de inmediato como dirigidos a ellos y no sólo al público general. El Fan Service indica que los creadores y/o actores del canon conocen y aprecian la dedicación de sus fans y desean reconocerlo de alguna forma atendiendo a sus preferencias. A menudo, este deseo de agradar a los fans se expresa en escenas gratuitas de desnudez ("eye candy") o interpretación del subtexto entre las relaciones de los personajes, aunque sea irrelevante para la trama. Por lo general es una excelente diversión tanto para TPTB como para los fans, pero puede llegar a ser una distracción o incluso insultante si se usa en exceso o se hace de manera irrespetuosa.  **Ver también: TPTB**

 **Fanart -**  se refiere a ilustraciones originales y/o manipulaciones de fotos con personajes relacionados con el fandom, ajustes, premisas, etc. basados en el material original, pero creados por un fan. Es una forma de trabajo transformador diseñado como una expresión de aprecio y exploración del material canónico. No se obtiene ningún beneficio de su producción o distribución.  **Ver también: Fanfic, Fanvid, Fanwork, y/o Manip**

 **Fandom -**  mezcla de las palabras fanatic y kingdom, se refiere a la comunidad de fans dedicada a un programa de televisión en particular u otro medio que induzca culto, incluyendo películas, libros, música, cómics y cualquier otro material fuente canónico. El término "fandom" puede usarse para representar a los fans y la multitud de maneras en que ellos siguen y disfrutan del material original, o como una manera genérica de referirse al material original que soporta una comunidad basada en fans. Fandom incluye tanto la presencia en Internet como en la vida real, y se expresa de muchas maneras, incluyendo sitios web, listas de correo, archivos, fanart, fanfic, contras, etc...

 **Fanfic (-tion) -**  refiere a las historias creativas derivadas que presentan a personajes, ajustes, premisas, etc. basadas en el material original de la fuente, pero escrito por un fan. Es una forma de trabajo transformador diseñado como una expresión de aprecio y exploración del material canónico. No se obtiene ningún beneficio de su producción o distribución.  **Ver también: Fanart, Fanmix, Fanvid y/o Fanwork**

 **Fanmix -**  se refiere a una selección temática musical de canciones mezcladas en un formato de "álbum" para ser descargado por los lectores o los oyentes, a menudo con el CD de acompañamiento de la portada. Puede ser producido como un proyecto en sí mismo, o como un accesorio a una historia fanfic u otro trabajo transformador. **Ver también: Fanart, Fanfic, Fanvid y/o Fanwork**

 **Fanon -**  se refiere a elementos comunes del argumento o del personaje que no fueron establecidos por el material de fuente original, pero se acepta generalmente como verdad por los fans de todos modos. Estos son los detalles no oficiales. Los conceptos Fanon a menudo han llegado a ser tan frecuentes en el fandom que sus orígenes ya no se recuerdan. Ejemplo: Severus Snape siendo padrino de Draco Malfoy.  **Ver también: Canon y/o Headcanon**

 **Fanvid -**  se refiere a videos musicales y montajes creados por un fan utilizando una combinación de clips de material de origen original ajustados a una canción o melodía. Es una forma de trabajo transformador diseñado como una expresión de aprecio y exploración del material canónico. No se obtiene ningún beneficio de su producción o distribución. Ver también:  **Fanart, Fanfic, Fanmix y/o Fanwork**

 **Fanwork -**  se refiere a cualquier forma de trabajo transformador diseñado como una expresión de aprecio y exploración del material canónico, o cualquier otro aspecto del fandom. Los Fanworks puede consistir en fanfiction, fanart, fanmixes, podfics, fanvids, cosplays, etcétera, ya sea sobre el canon o basado en el fanwork de otro relacionado con el canon. No se obtiene ningún beneficio de su producción o distribución.  **Ver también: Cosplay, Fanart, Fanfic, Fanmix, Fanvid y Podfic**

 **Feedback (FB) -**  se refiere a los comentarios dados a los autores por los lectores sobre el fanfic que acaban de leer. A los lectores que disfrutan de una historia se les anima a informar al autor, ya sea por correo electrónico privado o una review pública (comment). El feedback actúa como una forma de refuerzo extrínseco, que básicamente significa que genera buenos sentimientos en el autor. Esos buenos sentimientos refuerzan el deseo del autor de seguir escribiendo. EL feedback puede ser cualquier cosa desde un corto "¡Amo tu historia!" a largas disecciones de lo que funciona y lo que no funciona. A veces se aprecia la crítica constructiva [Constructive criticism] (depende del autor), pero los Flame nunca son aceptables. A los autores de Fanfiction no se le paga por escribir, lo hacen por diversión y el disfrute compartido con sus lectores, así que, por favor, sean respetuosos al dar comentarios de cualquier tipo.  **Ver también: Concrit, Flame, LoC, y/o R &R**

 **Feels = Forma corta de "Feelings" -**  se refiere a sentimientos intensos experimentados por el lector sobre ciertas escenas o desarrollos de personajes dentro de una historia o canon que causan una fuerte respuesta emocional. Algunos autores pueden advertir o etiquetar "feels" si saben que su historia contiene escenas emocionalmente cargadas que pueden incitarlas en el lector.

 **Femslash -**  Una historia que representa situaciones sexuales entre mujeres.  **Ver también: Slash.**

 **Ficathon -**  se refiere a un reto multi-participante y festival de escritura en la que los autores están invitados a presentar ideas de la historia a cambio de escribir el prompt de otro autor. A menudo, pero no siempre, la participación es anónima hasta una fecha posterior. Los Ficathons a menudo se ejecutan sobre la base de un tema en particular, pero puede ser cualquier cosa. Las historias suelen ser beteadas antes de publicarse.  **Ver también: Big Bang, Challenge y/o Prompt**

 **Ficlet -**  se refiere a una historia completa, por lo general sólo unos pocos miles de palabras. Puede ser en cualquier parte de la longitud de más de 500 palabras (más grande que un drabble), pero tienden a permanecer en menos de 10000 palabras. Un ficlet es lo suficientemente corto como para no tomar mucho tiempo leyéndolo. No hay requisitos de longitud específicos para que una historia se califique como ficlet.  **Ver también: Drabble**

 **Filk -**  se refiere a historias escritas a lo largo de las líneas de una canción, siguiendo la estructura de la letra de la canción, el tempo y el ritmo. Normalmente es una parodia del fandom o de la canción misma. Por ejemplo, si un escritor escribe "Tomorrow People Pie", que es una parodia de "American Pie", este es un filk.  **Ver también: Songfic**

 **First Time -**  se refiere a historias en las que los personajes se involucran sexualmente o románticamente por primera vez durante el curso de la historia. A diferencia de tener una "relación establecida" antes de la línea temporal de la historia.  **Vea también: ER**

 **Fix-It -**  se refiere a un tipo específico de historia de universo alternativo en el que el autor intenta corregir o reescribir algo que ellos creen que el canon original no debería haber hecho o falló en hacerlo correctamente. A menudo, tales fics seguirán el canon hasta cierto punto crítico, pero entonces van hacia cualquier otra dirección que el autor decida sería mejor para prevenir o para mejorar cualquier error que ellos creen que el canon produjo. Los Fix-its a menudo se escriben en respuesta a puntos de trama no deseados dentro del canon, como la muerte súbita de un personaje querido, o para cubrir los obvios agujeros que el canon perdió. Los fans que se dedican a los Fix-its pueden ser conocidos como " Denialists" porque se niegan a aceptar que el canon fue como lo hizo cuando una sola opción diferente en el punto crítico pudo haber cambiado todo.  **Vea también: AU**

 **Flag-waving -**  La práctica de dividir en facción y apoyar o " Flag-waving (agitar una bandera)" para su facción. Por ejemplo, el dramione vs drarry, ambos son ships que podrían considerarse fácilmente facciones.

 **Flame -**  se refiere a un comentario inflamatorio (grosero, cruel, malo, odioso, injusto) hecho sobre un autor o su trabajo. No todas las críticas son automáticamente un flame, pero pueden ser subjetivas a la sensibilidad del autor, por lo que se debe tener cuidado de distinguir la crítica constructiva (concrit) si se envía retroalimentación. El Flaming es ampliamente considerado muy mala netiqueta (etiqueta de internet), no sólo en el mundo del fandom, y con frecuencia puede hacer que quien lo hace sea banneado de las comunidades si insiste en hacerlo. Puede ser un sustantivo o un verbo.  **Ver también: Concrit, Feedback y/o Troll**

 **Flash-fic -**  se refiere a las historias de una especie de challenge community en la que las historias se escriben rápidamente en respuesta a una solicitud diaria o semanal. Los fics son generalmente cortos, hechos "en un flash" como inspiración de los prompt hits. Sin embargo, como algunas comunidades de flashfic dejan avisos hasta por una semana o más, es posible que un autor particularmente inspirado pueda producir fics más largas y detalladas en el mismo corto plazo.  **Ver también: Challenge y/o Prompt**

 **Fluff -**  se refiere a historias o escenas en las que no hay angustia o, a menudo, cualquier avance real de trama. Los Fluff fics tienden a ser cortos y dulces, con poca o ninguna profundidad, pero a menudo bastante reconfortantes de leer. También puede indicar escenas de no-acción agradables y felices (como la domesticidad) en una obra más grande y más compleja.  **Ver también: Schmoop y WAFF**

 **Freeform -**  no es en realidad un término de fanfiction en sí mismo, sino una etiqueta administrativa utilizada únicamente por el sistema Archive of Our Own (AO3). AO3 utiliza un sistema de etiquetas de cuatro categorías: Fandom, Character, Relationships y Additional/Freeform. El sufijo "-Freeform" será agregado automáticamente por el sistema a cualquier etiqueta adicional usada por un autor que sea un duplicado de una existente en la base de datos del canon del sistema de categorías de Fandom, Character, o Relationships. En una terminología más general de AO3, una etiqueta de forma libre puede ser cualquier cosa que un usuario ingrese. Si varias personas usan las mismas etiquetas (o un significado similar), los voluntarios detrás de escena llamados "Tag Wranglers" pueden vincular las etiquetas de forma libre en una nueva etiqueta "canónica".  **Ver también: Tag**

 **Fuck or Die -**  se refiere a una situación en la que los personajes deben tener relaciones sexuales o tener graves consecuencias. Si bien los personajes a menudo son reacios a participar y son a menudo coaccionados a hacerlo por algún factor externo, la mayoría de ellos consienten voluntariamente al acto por lo que tales fics rara vez contienen la violación. La incomodidad y la angustia post-sexo son elementos comunes, pero las historias pueden ser chistosas o cracky también. También conocidos como " Fuck or Die fics", aunque las consecuencias de no tener sexo no necesariamente tienen que significar la muerte real de nadie.  **Ver también: Dub-Con**

 **Fusion -**  se refiere a una marca especial de AU Crossover en la que los personajes de un fandom se transponen a la realidad de otro. Es una manera de escribir un interesante universo alternativo para un fandom sin construir una nueva realidad desde cero. A menudo, los personajes canónicos de la realidad secundaria no aparecen (o posiblemente incluso existen) en la historia y por lo tanto las fusiones pueden no necesariamente contar como crossovers verdaderos.  **Ver también: AU, Crossover y/o Worldbuilding**

 **Future-fic -**  se refiere a historias en las que los personajes son escriben en un momento (por lo general muy lejos) en su propio futuro. Las historias son por necesidad la especulación pura y pueden ser fácilmente Jossed por el canon posterior. También conocido como "Post-Canon".  **Ver también: AU, Jossed y/o Post-Canon**


	10. Términos en Fan Fiction - G

**Gen (-fic)-** se refiere a una categoría de historias en las que no hay romance o sexo. Aunque puede incluir parejas de fondo o implícitas, cualquier relación es incidental a la historia misma. Más, sin embargo, puede contener violencia de leve a extrema y/o lenguaje soez, por lo que todavía podría ser clasificado como PG-13 o NC17, Mature o Explicit, dependiendo del resto del contenido de la historia.

 **Genderswap (-bender o -flip) -**  se refiere a historias en las que un personaje de un género experimenta algún tipo de cambio sexual en algún momento durante o antes del fic. Son generalmente repentinos e inesperados, causados por magia o tecnología alienígena. Puede ser temporal o permanente e irreversible. Puede ser grave o, a menudo, muy chistoso. También puede indicar historias en las que un personaje que es canónicamente de un género es, y siempre ha sido, del género opuesto dentro del fic, como un personaje canónico masculino que se reescribe como una mujer en fics "always-a-girl".  **Ver también: AU, Crack y/o Rule (Regla) 63**

 **Genre (Género) -**  se refiere a cualquier tipo de tema literario en que una historia se puede clasificar. Incluye categorías comunes como drama, humor, romance, misterio, suspenso, aventura, horror, fantasía, ciencia ficción, hurt/comfort, angst y más. El fandom en sí mismo puede ser considerado un género.

 **Gijinka -**  se refiere a historias con cosas no humanas como objetos inanimados, animales o conceptos antropomorfizados y atribuidos a seres humanos como sentiencia, pensamientos, sentimientos y comportamientos. Término japonés, específico para fandoms de anime mayormente.  **Ver también: Anthropomorfic**

 **Grimdark -**  se refiere a historias con situaciones y arreglos violentos y deprimentes especialmente horribles que rara vez son aliviados por momentos más ligeros y felices. Puede incluir universos postapocalípticos o distópicos. Una forma extrema de fic oscuro.  **Ver también: DarkAnimated Fandoms / Video Games**


	11. Términos en Fan Fiction - H

**H/C = Hurt/Comfort -**  se refiere a la presencia de angustia emocional o física de un personaje seguido por el confort emocional o físico por otro. Una historia apropiada de H/C contiene suficiente 'comodidad' para igualar o superar la cantidad de 'daño' experimentado; si no, entonces la historia califica más como angst que H/C, si no, como full whump.  **Ver también: Angst y/o Whump**

 **HEA = Happily Ever After -**  se refiere a historias en las que los personajes encuentran el romance y cierran con un final Happily Ever After (Y vivieron felices para siempre).

 **Headcanon (o Personal Canon) -**  se refiere a las creencias personales o interpretaciones sobre el canon que un autor o lector hace para explicar o contar algún aspecto del canon real. El headcanon mismo, aunque no oficialmente apoyado por el canon, tiende a no ser refutado o desaprovado por el canon y por lo tanto parecerá plausible en la mente del fan que lo imagina. Los Headcanons son tan numerosos y variados como los propios fans, pueden ser sobre el pasado, presente o futuro del personaje o argumento, y pueden ser compartidos por otros si son particularmente atractivos o creíbles. De hecho, si un headcanon es tan popular que es adoptado por muchos miembros de un fandom, puede llegar a ser aceptado como fanon para ese fandom.  **Ver también: Canon y/o Fanon**

 **Heat Cycle (Ciclo de Calor) -**  se refiere a un fenómeno en el que un personaje experimenta un ciclo de apareamiento parecido al estro en el que experimentan un mayor deseo sexual y el fuerte deseo de aparearse o reproducirse. Esta es un giro común en ciertos tropes como el Omegaverse o entre los personajes más animalistas. Los ciclos de calor pueden incluir situaciones de dub-con si el calor se vuelve abrumador, auto-lubricación para facilitar la penetración resultante y aumento de la fertilidad (incluso en los hombres, lo que puede conducir a Mpreg).  **Ver también: Kink, Mpreg y Omega**

 **Hentai -**  se refiere a la presencia de contenido sexual explícito o gráfico, heterosexual o homosexual en su naturaleza. A menudo, el contenido sexual será de un tema kinky o desviado, como " porno de tentáculos". Término japonés, específico para anime-fandoms mayormente. Siempre clasificado NC-17. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: Lemon, Lime y/o Porn**

 **Het (-/Adult) -**  se refiere a la presencia de una relación heterosexual con al menos un personaje canónico.  **Ver también: M/F**

 **HHJJ = Happy Happy Joy Joy -**  se refiere a historias que o bien no tienen ninguna angustia en absoluto, o cerca con un "felices para siempre" después de terminar. Los HHJJ tienden a ser muy ligeros y "esponjosos".  **Ver también: Fluff y/o WAFF**

 **Hiatus -**  se refiere a una pausa de semanas o meses entre episodios de un programa de televisión, generalmente entre temporadas/series o durante vacaciones. También se refiere a las pausas que los autores pueden tomar de escribir para recuperarse. Un hiatus no significa que el show o la historia ha sido cancelada o abandonada, simplemente ha sido temporalmente pospuesta.

 **Humour -**  se refiere a un género de historias divertidas y entretenidas con fuertes elementos de humor en todas partes. El humor puede ser el punto de la historia o simplemente un divertido subproducto de la narración en sí.  **Ver también: Crack y/o Genre**


	12. Términos en Fan Fiction - I

**IC = In-Character -**  se refiere a las caracterizaciones utilizadas por un autor que son tan cercanas a las establecidas por los estándares canónicos como sea posible.  **Ver también: OOC**

 **Imagine -**  se refiere a un nuevo tipo de self-insert fanwork escrito en segunda persona para permitir al autor o lector a imaginarse a sí mismos en una escena o una historia con el personaje(s). Al no identificar realmente el POV del Lector por nombre o descripción, proporciona al autor y/o lector una manera de explorar sus fantasías personales (aunque no siempre sexuales o románticas) de que puedan tener interacción con los personajes. Originado en bandoms en Tumblr, el formato ha comenzado a extenderse a otros fandoms y archivos. Lo que se conoce como historias [Personaje] y tú.  **Ver también: POV, Reader y/o Self-Insert**

 **Incest -**  se refiere a la presencia de una relación romántica o sexual entre miembros relacionados de una familia. El incesto puede ser de naturaleza abusiva o completamente consensual y genuinamente amoroso. Padres/hijos y hermanos (especialmente entre gemelos, es decir: "twincest") son las relaciones más comunes. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  


	13. Términos en Fan Fiction - J

**Jossed -**  se refiere a historias o ideas, originalmente destinadas a ser canónicas, que se han convertido en AU sólo después del hecho porque el material canónico siguió adelante y se dirigió por un camino diferente que el autor del fanfic había esperado. Derivado del escritor/creador de shows Joss Whedon, que era particularmente experto en retorcer el canon en maneras repentinas e imprevistas. Originado en los fandoms de Buffy: The Vampire Slayer y Angel: The Series, desde entonces ha sido adquirido por muchos otros fandoms también.  **Ver también: Kripked**


	14. Términos en Fan Fiction - K

**Kidfic -**  se refiere a historias que presentan a niños en papeles principales. Puede ser que los personajes canónicos han sido transformados en niños, un fic establecido en el pasado cuando eran niños, o historias que representan a sus propios hijos o hijos no relacionados como un personaje prominente.

 **Kink -**  se refiere a un elemento inusual de una historia que algunos autores y lectores encuentran especialmente agradable, pero que otros pueden considerar squicks. Los kinks varían de leve (PG-13) a extremos (NC-17), a menudo, pero no siempre consisten en actos sexuales, y deben aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: Squick**

 **Kinkmeme -**  se refiere a los festivales de escritura, generalmente anónimos en los cuales los memers pueden publicar story prompts o kink-requests y los autores pueden llenarlas. El anonimato es el defecto general en el meme, permitiendo a la gente la oportunidad de escribir o pedir kinks que de otro modo podrían estar avergonzados de admitir querer, pero por supuesto cualquier persona puede anonimarse si lo desea. Mientras que los kinkmemes pueden generar kinks muy explícitos que muchos otros pueden encontrar squick, el anonimato del meme mantiene las cosas abiertas y sin juicio. Además, no todos los kinks son realmente "kinky" - muchos prompts son simplemente conceptos o ideas en las que un lector está interesado y no es sexual en absoluto. Las historias escritas pueden ir desde minúsculos mini-fills hasta lengthy epics, Gen, Het o Slash, clasificadas como "G" a "NC-17". No hay límites, es más o menos el nombre del juego.  **Ver también: Challenge, Kink y/o Prompt**

 **Knotting -**  se refiere a un trope kink específico de creciente popularidad en el que por lo menos un miembro de la pareja sexual posee un rasgo animal donde el pene tiene una glándula en la base que se puede hinchar para bloquear al macho dentro de su pareja durante o después eyaculación, atándolos juntos por un corto período de tiempo hasta que el nudo se desinfla. Por lo general se ve en fics del omegaverse, bestiality-fics, o historias que se ocupan de criaturas parte animal como los hombres lobo.  **Ver también: Bestiality, Kink, Omega y/o Trope**

 **Kripked -**  se refiere a historias o ideas previamente concebidas por los fans que de repente se convierten en canónicos porque el material fuente original por coincidencia también tomó el mismo camino. Es lo opuesto de "Jossed". Derivado del escritor/creador de shows Eric Kripke, que ha validado repetidamente las suposiciones y predicciones de los fans accidentalmente o (quizás) deliberadamente, es sabido que él monitorea la actividad de los fans y hace fan-service. Originado en el fandom Supernatural, pero desde entonces ha sido adoptado por muchos otros fandoms también.  **Ver también: Fan Service y/o Jossed**


	15. Términos en Fan Fiction - L

**Lemon -**  se refiere a la presencia de contenido sexual explícito o gráfico, heterosexual o homosexual. Los lemons son generalmente más vanilla que el porno hentai. Originado en, y más común a, los fandoms de anime, pero ha aparecido de vez en cuando en otros fandoms. Al igual que los adultfic y PWP, el lemon puede ser una historia completa que contiene sólo escenas de sexo gráfico. Normalmente clasificado NC17.  **Ver también: Hentai y/o Lime**

 **Lime -**  se refiere a la presencia de contenido sexual leve o suave, ya sea de naturaleza heterosexual o homosexual. Originado en, y más común a, los fandoms de anime, pero ha aparecido de vez en cuando en otros fandoms. Normalmente clasificado como PG13, ya que no hay acción real "en pantalla".  **Ver también: Hentai y/o Lemon**

 **Limp! -**  se refiere a un tipo extremo de historia en la que un determinado personaje es generalmente tan fuertemente golpeado/herido/maltratado que queda todo indefenso e incapaz de defenderse. El nombre que aparece después del signo de exclamación ("!") Indica qué carácter es el herido (desafortunadamente). Normalmente, pero no siempre, otro personaje está presente para cuidar al personaje Limp!. Puede ser más de un personaje Limp por historia.  **Ver también: !, H/C y/o Whump**

 **Listee -**  Cualquier persona en una lista de correo.

 **Listmommy/Listowner -**  El propietario o moderador de una lista, la persona que se asegura de que todo se está ejecutando correctamente y nadie está flameando o violando las reglas.

 **LoC = Letter of Comment -**  se refiere a un mensaje rápido y breve de agradecimiento que un lector da a un autor. Este término en particular es un término viejo raramente visto en los fandoms actuales.  **Ver también: Feedback y/o Review**

 **Lurker -**  se refiere a un lector que no deja comment o review en un fic o post. Los lurkers se quedan tranquilamente en el fondo, su presencia es desconocida y muchas veces invisible, absorbiendo pasivamente el fandom sin participar activamente. Los Lurkers pueden dejar comentarios anónimos cuando es posible, pero generalmente prefieren permanecer discretamente en las sombras lejos de cualquier posible wank.  **Ver también: Feedback y/o Wank**


	16. Términos en Fan Fiction - M

**M/F = Male/Female -**  se refiere a una relación heterosexual que involucra a un hombre y a una mujer.  **Ver también: Het**

 **M/M = Male/Male -**  se refiere a una relación homosexual que involucra a dos hombres. Otra M indica que hay un trío, en este caso, sin embargo, hay que tener en cuenta que puede haber mas de tres personajes sexualmente involucrados aunque ese use M/M/M. También puede usarse en un sentido general para denotar múltiples parejas sexuales en un fic.  **Ver también: Slash**

 **Manip = Forma corta de " Manipulation" -**  se refiere a una imagen que se crea, por lo general a través de Photoshop (o algún software equivalente), mediante la manipulación de una imagen preexistente en una nueva creación. Puede ser una alteración bastante obvia a la imagen original o parecer muy realista. También puede ser de naturaleza erótica, en cuyo caso a menudo son marcados como "NSFW" para prevenir a los espectadores de tener cuidado sobre cuándo y dónde los abren.  **Ver también: Fanart y/o NSFW**

 **Mary-Sue (o Marty-Stu / Gary-Stu /Marty-Sam) -**  se refiere a la presencia de un personaje original que representa una imagen idealizada del autor. A menudo son retratados como el personaje más bello, inteligente, poderoso del que todo el mundo se enamora y pueden arreglar los problemas de todos. A menudo también han sobrevivido a alguna gran tragedia que los ha moldeado heroicamente para ser una mejor persona, y todos debemos inclinarnos ante su grandeza "perfecta". Esencialmente, los Mary-Sues son molestos y figuras completamente irrealistas, ya que no tienen un solo error humano dentro de ellos. Son muy detestados por la mayoría de los lectores, pero frecuentemente escritos por jóvenes autores nuevos sin la edad y/o experiencia para diferenciar entre un personaje original interesante y el temido Mary-Sue. Afortunadamente, dado el tiempo y la exposición, estos autores generalmente crecen fuera de la compulsión del Mary-Sue dentro de un año o dos. Esto puede ser frecuentemente un golpe para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor, asumiendo que el autor es capaz de hacer la distinción, por supuesto. La interpretación de un personaje como Mary-Sue puede ser subjetiva, pero hay varios "Mary-Sue Litmus Tests" que se pueden tomar para juzgar si su personaje es o no. Tenga en cuenta, incluso los profesionales han sido conocidos por perpetuar esta plaga en la calidad en sus propios cánones de vez en cuando, por lo que puede ser difícil de evitar. En general, el objetivo es crear complejos caracteres originales en lugar de uno-dimensional.  **Ver también: OFC, OMC y/o Self-Insert**

 **Masterlist -** se refiere a un solo post que sirve como punto de contacto principal para una colección de historias interconectadas, ya sean capítulos individuales dentro de un trabajo más grande o una serie de historias separadas, que se agrupa en un solo lugar para facilitar la lectura. Los autores crean a menudo una lista principal si sus fics se han publicado a través de plataformas múltiples y no se pueden encontrar fácilmente.

 **Meta (-fic) -**  se refiere a historias en las que se aplican ciertas cualidades de tipo meta. El término "meta" se refiere a algo que se abstrae sobre sí mismo, como un fanfic sobre fanfics. Se utiliza como un prefijo y un adjetivo. En el fic, esto incluye historias que rompen la "cuarta pared" entre la ficción y la realidad, y las historias que se escriben como comentarios velados sobre el fandom o la existencia de la vida real. A menudo será chistoso o un crackfic, pero puede ser muy serio también.  **Ver también: Omake**

 **Missing Scene -**  se refiere a una, por lo general, historia corta escrita para rellenar, añadir o expandir una brecha en la historia del episodio del canon.  **Ver también: Tag y/o Timestamp**

 **Mpreg = Male Pregnancy (Embarazo Masculino) -**  se refiere a historias con un personaje masculino capaz de concebir y/o llevar a un niño dentro de su propio cuerpo. Puede o no incluir el nacimiento también. Obviamente se considera AU, pero a menudo contienen algún tipo de razonamiento aceptable o explicación para que el varón llegue a estar embarazado. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.

 **MST (-ing) = Mystery Science Theatre -**  se refiere a un autor incorporando comentarios personales chistosos dentro del cuerpo de una historia de fanfiction. Basado en el viejo programa de televisión, Mystery Science Theater 3000 (MST3K), en el que un narrador lanzó comentarios sarcásticos mientras contaba una historia.

 **Multimedia -**  se refiere a historias que contienen otras formas de medios de comunicación que la simple prosa para contar la historia. Puede incluir imágenes, vídeos y/o archivos de audio. El medio extra no sólo acompaña al texto, sino que es una parte integral ya que ayuda a la narración en sí de alguna manera.

 **Multiple Partners -**  se refiere a historias poliamorosas que involucran relaciones sexuales o románticas de más de dos personas. Los términos (m/m/m), (m/f/m), (m/f/f), etc ... indican los sexos de los miembros involucrados (a menudo en el orden implicado) en las parejas de poliamor. OT3s (o cualquier número más alto) también califican como parejas múltiples. Esto puede ser "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: OTP**

 **Muse (Musa) -**  se refiere a la fuente de inspiración para un autor o artista. Puede ser otra persona o una cosa, o simplemente un aspecto de su propia imaginación. Es lo que generalmente engendra los plotbunnies en la mente de un autor, pero puede ser impedido temporal o permanentemente. Esta situación frustrante, es ampliamente conocida como Writer's Block y es la perdición de muchos autores.  **Ver también: Plotbunny**


	17. Términos en Fan Fiction - N

**NaNoWriMo = National Novel Writing Month (Mes Nacional de Escritura de Novelas) -**  se refiere a un evento anual que ocurre cada mes de noviembre en el cual los participantes se inscriben para escribir una novela de un mínimo de 50.000 palabras en 30 días o menos.

 **NC-17 -**  se refiere a la calificación más fuerte que una historia puede llevar; indicando sexo explícito o explícito y/o violencia. Debes tener 18 años o más para leer ese tipo de historia.

 **Newbie (Novato) -**  se refiere a un fan, autor o lector, que es relativamente nuevo en el fandom (o el concepto de fandom en general) y aún no conoce todas las formas del fandom.

 **Non-Con = No Consensual -**  se refiere a la presencia de contacto sexual no consensual dentro de una historia, ya sea implícita o descrita. Será un contacto claramente no querido y no deseado que puede o no ir tan lejos como la violación. La víctima puede ser mental o físicamente incapaz de dar consentimiento en absoluto, ya sea por estar inconsciente o intoxicado, o no está dispuesto a dar su consentimiento por cualquier razón y es obligado a soportar el contacto sexual no deseado de todos modos. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: Dub-Con y/o Rape**

 **Not!fic -**  se refiere a historias que no están enteramente escritas, pero pueden ser contadas a través de un resumen ayudado por prosa ocasional, diálogo, notas del autor, o documentos de apoyo. Se suelen escribir como comment fics y a menudo se ven en Tumblr. Son generalmente cortos y cracky. Pueden o no ser reescritos en verdaderas historias apropiadas aunque no son muchas veces de la manera en que un autor planifica o esboza una historia más larga que le gustaría escribir, pero que no puede en este momento por cualquier razón.

 **Novel (-la) -**  se refiere a historias de gran longitud, normalmente por lo menos 20000 o 30000 palabras. Los requisitos de longitud mínima varían entre los fandom, pero en general una novella tiende a ser algo más corta que una novel, aunque todavía es larga por sí misma.

 **NSFW = Not Safe For Work (No es seguro para el trabajo) -** se refiere a historias o imágenes que contienen elementos, generalmente de naturaleza explícitamente sexual, que los hacen inapropiados para ser abiertos en un dominio público como el lugar de trabajo. Muy usado como advertencia de autor en fanarts digitales.


	18. Términos en Fan Fiction - O

**OC = Original Character -**  se refiere a un personaje no canónico creado por el autor que aparece destacado en la historia. Puede ser masculino o femenino, y un carácter mayor o menor en comparación con los caracteres canónicos. Puede o no ser una Mary-Sue.  **Ver también: Mary-Sue**

 **OFC = Original Female Character -**  se refiere a un personaje femenino creado por el autor que aparece destacado en la historia. Puede o no ser una Mary-Sue.  **Ver también: Mary-Sue**

 **Omake -**  se refiere a escenas o historias que son tomas de meta-fic de un fic principal. A menudo chistosas y llenas de crack, también tienden a romper la cuarta pared por hacer que los personajes interactúen con el autor y/o lectores, o posiblemente ser conscientes de su propia existencia como personajes de ficción. El término japonés, es originado en, y más común a, los fandoms del anime, pero ha aparecido de vez en cuando en otros fandoms.  **Ver también: Meta**

 **OMC = Original Male Character -**  se refiere a un personaje masculino creado por el autor que aparece destacado en la historia. Puede o no ser un Gary-Stu.  **Ver también: Mary-Sue**

 **Omega (-verse o Alpha/Beta/Omega(A/B/O) o Alpha/Omega) -**  se refiere a un trope de AUs originado en kinkmemes en el cual los caracteres pueden ser Alphas [Alfas] (machos o hembras dominantes), Betas (ordinario clase obrera), u Omegas (machos o hembras sumisos). Los detalles exactos varían, pero temas similares de apareamiento, heat cycles (ciclos de calor), knotting y mpreg son bastante universales. Puede contener elementos de BDSM o abuso, y a menudo son generalmente altos en factores kinks. Los omegas son frecuentemente más raros en la población que Alphas o Betas, y, por lo tanto, a menudo considerados el peldaño inferior en la jerarquía social. A menudo se puede escribir como una analogía de cómo las mujeres son tratadas en las sociedades de la vida real.  **Ver también: Alpha, BDSM, Heat Cycle, Kink, Kinkmeme, Knotting y/o Trope**

 **Oneshot -**  se refiere a una sola historia que se puede leer y entender en su totalidad sin haber leído ninguna otra historia anterior. Un Oneshots ya está terminado y escrito completamente antes de la publicación. No tendrán continuaciones y no están relacionados con ninguna otra historia de ese autor. Por lo general, publicado de una vez en lugar de en partes, a menudo como un solo capítulo simplemente porque es más fácil. Puede ser de cualquier longitud, de ficlet a novel. También llamados Stand Alones.  **Ver también: Series y/o Stand Alone**

 **OOC = Out-Of-Character -**  se refiere al hecho de que las caracterizaciones utilizadas por un autor no son las establecidas por los estándares canónicos. Los defectos de desarrollo de la personalidad pueden ser deliberados o accidentales, para el detrimento mejor o más (probable) de la historia. Tenga en cuenta que incluso los más fantásticos de las AUs pueden escribirse con los personajes todavía en carácter (IC), si se tiene cuidado.  **Ver también: IC**

 **OP = Original Poster -**  se refiere a la primera persona en iniciar un hilo de conversación, la primera persona en publicar sobre un tema determinado. En las historias anónimas de memes, el OP es la persona que hace la petición rápida con la esperanza de que un autor lo cumplirá obligatoriamente.  **Ver también: Anon y/o Kinkmeme**

 **OT - Off Topic -**  Esto se utiliza en el asunto en los correos electrónicos enviados a las listas de correo cuando alguien está hablando de cosas que no están directamente relacionadas con el propósito de la lista de correo electrónico. Por ejemplo, OT: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mary Sue! Los mensajes de OT deben utilizarse con moderación, ya que tienden a obstruir una lista con mucha charla que a otros listee puede no gustarles.

 **OTP = One True Pairing -**  hace referencia a la relación preferida de un autor entre ciertos personajes dentro de un fandom. (Un OT3, por ejemplo, se refiere al trío preferido de amantes, cuando dos simplemente no es suficiente.) Los fans pueden tener muchos ship (parejas) que apoyan, incluso OTPs múltiples en un solo fandom para diferentes conjuntos de personajes.  **Ver también: Pairing y/o Shipper**

 **Outside(r) POV =Outside(r) Point of View -**  se refiere a historias escritas desde la perspectiva de un personaje no mayor, que observa a los personajes principales, a menudo sin saber o reconocer el significado de los detalles que son fácilmente evidentes para el lector. Puede ser un carácter secundario, un carácter de crossover o un carácter original. También es conocido en español como "narrador omnisciente/omnipresente".  **Ver también: POV**


	19. Términos en Fan Fiction - P

**Pairing -**  se refiere a los personajes principales que aparecen en una relación romántica o sexual dentro de la historia. Puede ser het (M/F) o slash (M/M o F/F) o consistir en múltiples caracteres. Las historias que presentan pairings se distinguen de fics gen-friendship con esos mismos personajes, por la presencia del "/" entre los nombres. Además, aunque de ninguna manera es estándar o definitivo, los listados de pairings pueden indicar primero el carácter "superior" o "dominante" y el segundo carácter "inferior" o "sumiso" alrededor del símbolo "/". Los Gen Fics que incluyen a los mismos personajes en una relación puramente platónica usan a menudo, pero no siempre, una coma o el símbolo "&" en lugar del "/" para listar el elenco de la historia. Los pairings pueden identificarse, ya sea escribiendo los nombres de los personajes (por ejemplo, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson), las iniciales o abreviaturas de los nombres de los caracteres (ej: HG/SS o MSR o Wincest) o empleando la creciente práctica de "mezclar nombres" por el cual las partes del nombre de cada personaje se machacan juntas para crear una nueva palabra para describir el emparejamiento (por ejemplo: McShep). Tenga en cuenta que, si se usan iniciales, abreviaturas o mezcla de nombres, los lectores que no estén completamente familiarizados con el fandom o sus convenciones pueden no ser capaces de entender el pairing al que se hace referencia.  **Ver también: Het, Slash, Shipper y/o OTP**

 **Parody -**  se refiere a un concepto de historia audazmente familiar, pero de alguna manera sesgado, creado con la única intención de ridiculizar el canon o la historia original fácilmente reconocida. A menudo chistoso, pero puede ser despiadado también.  **Ver también: Badfic y/o Filk**

 **Picspam -**  se refiere a una historia o publicación que es muy pesada, sobre todo porque esta al menos el 90% compuesta de imágenes (o manips) que pueden inundar su navegador como 'spam'. Por lo general vienen con avisos previos para usuarios con anchos de banda más lentos, y a menudo están ocultos o vinculados para evitar la visualización accidental. Los Picspams por lo general siguen algún tipo de tema, ya sea simplemente mostrando repetidamente imágenes de actores/personajes queridos o utilizando las imágenes para contar una historia.  **Ver también: Manip**

 **Plagiarism (Plagio) -**  se refiere al uso no autorizado o imitación cercana del lenguaje y pensamientos de otro autor y la tergiversación de ellos como su propio trabajo original. Esto incluye no sólo tomar el trabajo de un autor y llamarlo tuyo (hayas o no "cambiado" algunos detalles), sino cualquier uso o redistribución del mismo sin permiso. Si bien se puede argumentar que todos los fanworks son usos sin licencia del material fuente original en primer lugar, en general la distinción proviene del hecho de que no robamos, sino que creamos a partir de él. El plagio no es más que un robo perezoso y literario y es muy, muy mal visto. Si desea compartir o pedir prestados, aspectos del trabajo de un autor, simplemente póngase en contacto con ellos y pregunte. Sin embargo, si la persona dice "no" o no puede llegar a ellos por cualquier razón, eso es todo. Cualquier otro trabajo más allá de ese punto cruza el límite hacia el plagio.  **Ver también: Disclaimer**

 **Plot (Trama) -**  se refiere a la historia general, plan o esquema dentro de la narración de una historia de fanfiction. Puede incluir acción, misterio, suspenso, romance, humor, ser cracky o totalmente seria, etc... cualquier elemento que un autor desee, siempre y cuando algo aparte de puro sexo realmente suceda dentro del fic para avanzar la historia a lo largo de algún camino narrativo.

 **Plotbunny -**  se refiere a la idea desenfrenada y, a menudo incontrolable de una historia que golpea a un autor en la cara y exige ser escrita. Tales plagas difusas son generalmente salvajes y rápidas para crear subplots, pero también son ridículamente irresistibles. Algunos autores, si no pueden atender a sus plotbunnies de inmediato, los compartirán con otros autores que buscan adoptar. Los Plotbunnies puede ser de una naturaleza seria o crack o completamente locos.

 **Podfic -**  se refiere a una forma de trabajo transformador en el que las historias de fanfiction se graban en audio usando el formato podcast. Las historias pueden ser leídas en voz alta por el propio autor, o por otro fan con permiso del autor.  **Ver también: Fanfic y/o Fanwork**

 **Porn (o Smut) -**  se refiere a historias o escenas de sexo gráfico, en las que cualquier trama o desarrollo de personajes que también ocurre es incidental al sexo en sí. El término "smut" se usa con mayor frecuencia para denotar historias de adultos que contienen una relación m/f en lugar de historias de slash (m/m o f/f), mientras que el término "porn" (o "pr0n" en L33t Speak) va de cualquier manera, son sinónimos e intercambiables.  **Ver también: PWP y/o Smut**

 **Post-Canon -**  se refiere a las historias establecidas después de que la línea temporal del canon oficial termina, ya sea inmediatamente, poco o mucho después en el futuro. Estas historias son, por necesidad, la especulación pura y pueden ser fácilmente Jossed por el canon posterior. También conocido como "Future-fic".  **Ver también: AU, Future-fic, Jossed**

 **POV = Point of View -**  se refiere a historias escritas desde la perspectiva de un determinado personaje, en las que los lectores experimentan todo lo que está dentro de esa historia de la misma manera que el personaje sin tener una idea de los pensamientos o motivaciones de los otros personajes. A menos que el POV sea omnisciente, en cuyo caso el lector es consciente de los pensamientos de cada personaje porque experimenta la historia desde todas las perspectivas. Puede ser un carácter secundario, un carácter de crossover o un carácter original.  **Ver también: Imagine y Outside(r) POV**

 **Pre-Series -**  se refiere a las historias establecidas antes del comienzo de la línea de tiempo del canon oficial, ya sea apenas antes como cuando los personajes eran niños. A menudo contiene backstory, pero puede ser reconocido como AUs que no intentan permanecer obediente al canon. Incluso si el autor hace un esfuerzo para hacerlo, pueden ser fácilmente Jossed por el canon posterior.  **Ver también: AU, Backstory y/o Jossed**

 **Pre-slash -**  se refiere a historias en las que todavía no existe una relación homosexual romántica, pero existe la posibilidad potencial de que se produzca una sensación de atracción o claridad entre los personajes del mismo sexo. Tales historias son todavía técnicamente Gen y rara vez superan una calificación PG-13, pero debido a las insinuaciones no-heteronormativas se marcan a menudo por si acaso. Por desgracia, no hay una versión opuesta "pre-het", ya que las inclinaciones heterosexuales son generalmente consideradas esperadas e indignas de mención aparte en nuestra cultura actual, para la insatisfacción de algunas personas.  **Ver también: Gen y/o Slash**

 **Profic -**  se refiere a historias totalmente originales que son profesionalmente escritas y publicadas con la esperanza de obtener un beneficio. Muchos autores comienzan sus carreras de escritura con fanfiction antes de lanzarse profesionalmente, removiendo todo rastro de sus fanfics no autorizados en Internet una vez que se convierten en un éxito para evitar ser demandados por violación de derechos de autor. Sin embargo, algunos autores profesionales escriben fanfiction también, aunque por lo general bajo un seudónimo en lugar de su nombre que usan para publicar.

 **Prompt -**  se refiere a una idea de historia emitida en el deseo de que se generará un plotbunny e inspirar a un autor para escribir un fanfic. Puede consistir, en una palabra, una frase o una cita, o ser escenarios más detallados incluso enumerando pairings preferidos y/o las kinks.  **Ver también: Plotbunny**

 **PWP = (Plot? What Plot?) -**  se refiere a historias con una característica definitoria de poco a absolutamente ninguna trama. Pueden ser viñetas, estudios de personajes o, con mayor frecuencia, puro sexo. Debido a este último, el término está en el proceso de evolucionar para también significar Porn Without Plot.  **Ver también: Porn, Smut y/o Vignette** ]


	20. Términos en Fan Fiction - Q

Aún no he encontrado términos que empiecen con esta letra, pero dejaré este espacio para cuando encuentre alguno.


	21. Términos en Fan Fiction - R

**R &R = Read & Review -** se refiere a una petición del autor rogando a los lectores que hagan clic en su historia y escriban una reseña o comentario. Por lo general solo se ve en Fanfiction.Net, por autores ansiosos. Su éxito como argumento para obtener comentarios es cuestionable.  **Ver también: Feedback**

 **Rape (Violación) -**  se refiere a la presencia de agresión sexual no consensual dentro de una historia, ya sea implícita o descrita. Es una forma extrema de non-con, y puede ser a menudo traumática tanto para la víctima de ficción como para el lector, aunque no se describa gráficamente. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, si no es un desencadenante directo para los supervivientes, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: Dub-Con, Non-Con y/o Trigger**

 **Rarepair -**  se refiere a una combinación de pairing que no se ve a menudo en un fandom dado y tiene sólo unos pocos fans dedicados que lo shipean. A menudo presenta caracteres canónicos menores en lugar de los miembros principales del elenco, aunque puede consistir en un personaje principal emparejado con un personaje menor. También puede incluir pairings raros de crossover.  **Ver también: Pairing y Shipper**

 **Rating (Clasificación) -**  se refiere a un sistema de clasificación en el que una historia está marcada para su conveniencia por edad o contenido. Los niveles de clasificación indican qué cantidad de lenguaje gráfico, violencia o contenido sexual un lector puede anticipar dentro de la historia. La mayoría de las clasificaciones de fanfiction siguen las clasificaciones de películas de Estados Unidos establecidas para la televisión y las películas, en las que G = Audiencia General, PG = Orientación Parental, PG-13 = Orientación parental para menores de 13 años, R = Restringido a audiencias maduras solamente y NC-17 = No se permiten menores de 17 años. Sin embargo, hay un número creciente de sitios que ahora usan el Sistema de Calificación de Fans sin derechos de autor con sus valores equivalentes, y algunos otros sitios que usan sus propios sistemas personales.  **Ver también: NC-17**

 **Reader -**  se refiere a la persona que lee una historia de fanfiction. Recientemente, también ha llegado a significar un nuevo tipo de fanwork self-insert escrito (por lo general) en segunda persona para permitir al autor o lector a imaginarse a sí mismos en una escena o una historia con el personaje(s). Puede utilizar términos secundarios como (Y/n) para indicar "tu nombre (your name)" sin incluir descriptores específicos. Ver también:  **Imagine, POV y/o Self-Insert**

 **Reboot -**  se refiere a una completa re-elaboración de una historia fanfic o canon del material original, en el que se borra toda o la mayor parte de la continuidad original para comenzar de nuevo con nuevas tramas, caracterizaciones e historias. Recrea esencialmente el trabajo y comienza de nuevo en una pizarra en blanco. **Ver también: Continuity y/o Retcon**

 **Rec = Recommendation (Recomendación) -**  se refiere a una historia escrita por otro autor que un lector considera especialmente buena y vale la pena sugerir a otros fans con el fin de compartirla. También puede ser referido como "proxenetismo", porque usted está tratando de hacer la historia recomendada especialmente atractiva para a otros lectores a leerlo también.

 **Remix -**  se refiere a una historia escrita por un segundo autor que es una re-escritura (a menudo total) de la historia de un primer autor, generalmente desde una nueva perspectiva o con un final diferente. Normalmente sólo se hace como ficathons o con permiso personal del autor original. Un remix no autorizado podría contar como plagio, por lo que la aprobación previa es necesaria.  **Ver también: Ficathon y/o Fanwork**

 **Retcon = Retroactive Continuity (Continuidad retroactiva) -**  se refiere a una historia o idea escrita para cambiar o añadir a la historia ya establecida de un canon o fanfic. A menudo, se realiza para suavizar la continuidad de modo que no haya lagunas o errores flagrantes en las caracterizaciones o trazos a medida que se introducen nuevas ideas. Alternativamente, puede cambiar completamente el significado de todo en otra continuidad y resultar en un "reboot" total de la obra.  **Ver también: Continuity y/o Reboot**

 **Review -**  se refiere a un comentario, generalmente público, sobre una historia escrita por un lector. Algunos sitios permiten a los lectores hacer reviews anónimas, pero todavía se considera una buena etiqueta firmar su review con su nombre para que el autor pueda agradecerle o responder si es necesario. Los "reviewers" anónimos que aprovechan la oportunidad para dejar flames sin posibilidad de represalias son los motivos por los que muchos otros sitios requieren que los lectores se registren antes de que puedan dejar comentarios.  **Ver también: Feedback y/o Flame**

 **Round Robin –**  se refiere a historias escritas por autores múltiples que toman turnos; a menudo abierto al público para que cualquier persona puede agregar un pasaje a la historia cada vez mayor.

 **RPF y / o RPS = Real Person Fiction y/o Slash -**  se refiere a historias que representan a los propios actores (en lugar de los personajes que interpretan) o alguna otra persona de la vida real, celebridad o figura histórica. Es RPS, si esas personas reales se colocan en una relación homosexual. Este género es mal visto por muchos fandoms, y muchos archivos y moderadores se niegan a permitir que se publique. Sin embargo, algunos fandoms no sólo lo permiten, sino que incluso le dan la bienvenida. Todos los bandoms (fandoms sobre bandas musicales) y fandoms deportivos (Hockey, etc...) son automáticamente RPF o RPS por defecto. Ocasionalmente, los elementos de RPF o RPS también pueden intersectarse con universos de fanfiction, si una persona de la vida real se escribe prominentemente en un mundo ficticio. Recuerde, este tema es altamente debatido en muchos fandoms, y un gran squick para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor. Consulte con las comunidades de su fandom y las reglas de los archivos antes de publicar RPF o RPS por si acaso.

 **RPG = Role Playing Game -**  se refiere a las historias con los personajes de un juego de rol multijugador, en el que los jugadores interactúan como si fueran los propios personajes. Un fic de RPG puede ser escrito desde el punto de vista de un personaje canónico en el juego o de un personaje original creado por un aficionado en el juego. Los RPG suelen divergir mucho del material fuente del canon, por lo que a menudo son muy AU.  **Ver también: AU**

 **RST = Resolved Sexual Tension -**  se refiere a la presencia de una relación sexual, la "inevitable" resolución de la UST preexistente; implícita o descrita. La RST puede indicar una Established Relationship, o una que está en camino antes del final de la historia. Originado en el fandom de X-Files, desde entonces ha sido adoptado por varios otros fandoms.  **Ver también: ER y/o UST**

 **Rule (Regla) 34 -**  se refiere a una de las Reglas de Internet originalmente acuñada como un meme 4chan que esencialmente dice: "Si existe, hay porno del mismo". En fandom, esta regla significa que, si un fan puede concebir un tema, ya sea kink o pairing o cualquier otra cosa, alguien más probablemente ya lo ha escrito. Si no, la Regla 35 del corolario establece que tal pornografía será creada pronto.  **Ver también: Rule (Regla) 63**

 **Rule (Regla) 63 -**  se refiere a una de las Reglas de Internet originalmente acuñada como un meme 4chan que esencialmente dice: "Para cualquier personaje masculino, hay una versión femenina de ese carácter". En el fandom, esta regla es la razón de la prevalencia del trope Genderswap, ya sea la variación de "sudden-sex-change" o " always-a-girl" en el tema. También se aplica a lo contrario de los caracteres femeninos reescritos/rediseñados como hombres.  **Ver también: Genderswap y/o Rule (Regla) 34**


	22. Términos en Fan Fiction - S

**Safewords -** se refiere a palabras, frases o acciones especiales elegidas y acordadas por todos los miembros de una pareja o grupo antes de participar en prácticas sexuales consensuales BDSM. Si un personaje se siente incómodo (inseguro, asustado o con dolor), puede utilizar en cualquier momento su palabra de seguridad para detener inmediatamente la escena sin consecuencias.  **Ver también: BDSM**

 **Schmoop -**  se refiere a historias que contienen escenas especialmente cariñosas, y excesivamente románticas como PDAs (Public Displays of Affection [Muestras de afecto públicas]).  **Ver también: Fluff**

 **Self-Insert -**  se refiere a una historia que cuenta con un personaje original que deliberadamente y a propósito representa al autor, ya que de hecho se ha escrito directamente en la historia para interactuar con los personajes. Algunas autoinserciones pueden ser escritas desde POV de segunda persona para permitir que cualquier lector se imagine a sí mismo como el personaje también. La mayoría de las veces se utiliza para el humor, como una parodia o para proporcionar comentarios, pero también se puede hacer en serio. Los autores que se insertan en la historia deben tener cuidado de no cruzar la delgada línea que separa su carácter original de un Mary-Sue, la representación idealizada y no realista de lo que el autor desea ser.  **Ver también: Imagine, Reader, y/o Mary-Sue**

 **Seme -**  se refiere al carácter dominante en una relación sexual, y usualmente homosexual masculino (m/m). En otras palabras, el 'top' de la pareja. El término es japonés, originado en, y más común a, los fandoms del anime, pero ha aparecido de vez en cuando en otros fandoms.  **Ver también: Yaoi**

 **Sequel (Secuela) -**  se refiere a una historia que es la continuación de un fic anterior que fue escrito antes. Puede empezar de inmediato donde terminó el último, o mucho más tarde en la continuidad de la historia original. Si se escribe otra secuela de la secuela, se han convertido en una serie.  **Ver también: Series**

 **Serie(s) -**  se refiere a múltiples historias interconectadas que se suceden en orden secuencial.  **Ver también: Stand Alone**

 **Sex Pollen -**  se refiere a historias en las que algún tipo de influencia externa (a menudo el polen de una planta, de ahí el nombre, pero puede ser cualquier tipo de droga, magia o control de la mente) hace que los personajes se involucren espontáneamente en relaciones sexuales, a menudo inconscientemente del género, sexualidad o incluso propiedad. Es un trope clásico de la ciencia ficción. Originado en varios fandoms de cómics clásicos y ciencia ficción, pero desde entonces ha sido adoptado por varios otros tipos de fandoms.  **Ver también: Dub-Con y Trope**

 **'Shipper (-ness) = Forma corta de "Relationshipper" -**  se refiere a alguien que apoya la idea de dos personajes específicos que participan en una relación romántica o sexual. Puede o no ser la OTP de los fans. Cuando el pairing de elección es homosexual, el proponente también puede decirse que es un "slasher" en su lugar.  **Ver también: OTP y Slash**

 **Sillyfic -**  Un pedazo ligero de fanfiction que es ridículo y es solo para divertirse. A diferencia de Fluff, los Sillyfics suelen romper las reglas del canon o tener OOC, pero está bien en el caso de los sillyfic, porque el autor tiene la intención de hacer esto sólo para obtener una buena risa.

 **Sin (Pecado) -**  historias con contenido sexual.  **Ver también: Smut, Lemon, Lime, PWP y/o Adult.**

 **Slash -**  se refiere a la presencia de una relación homosexual con al menos un personaje canónico. Puede o no incluir contenido sexual explícito o gráfico. Derivado del "/" utilizado para indicar los caracteres específicos del pairing; originado por Kirk/Spock (de Star Trek) hace más de 40 años. El contenido homosexual masculino/masculino siempre se conoce como "slash", mientras que el contenido femenino/femenino homosexual también puede ser conocido como "femslash" o "femmeslash".  **Ver también: F/F, M/M, Yuri y/o Yaoi**

 **Slave (-fic) -**  se refiere a historias con personajes que han sido entrenados o forzados a la esclavitud (a menudo sexual). Tales fics tienden a tener altas incidencias de abuso y violación, aunque no necesariamente. Con frecuencia contienen BDSM. Puede o no ser AU. Por lo general llevan múltiples avisos y altas clasificaciones.

 **Slow Burn -**  se refiere a historias con personajes que gradualmente y naturalmente caen en el amor o la lujuria antes de comenzar una relación romántica o sexual. Como el énfasis está en la lenta evolución de la relación en lugar de una rápida conflagración en la resolución repentina, tales historias pueden contener una gran cantidad de UST y pining hasta que la pasión ardiendo eventualmente se enciende.  **Ver también: UST**

 **Slytherfen -**  término despectivo para los fans que piensan que los Slytherin no son tan malos como la voz narrativa los pinta (especialmente cuando se compara con las acciones de los personajes principales).

 **Smarm -**  se refiere a muestras físicas o emocionales de afecto entre los personajes, por lo general del mismo sexo, pero no necesariamente, que se consideran completamente de naturaleza no sexual. A menudo representado como el afecto de familia o amistades profundas. (¡Smarm no es slash!)

 **SMOF o smof = Secret Masters of Fandom -**  se refiere a los fans detrás de escena que están organizando su fandom, tanto a través de lugares de reunión de la comunidad en línea como archivos o en persona como convenciones de fans.  **Ver también: Archive y/o Con**

 **Smut (o Porn) -**  se refiere a historias o escenas de sexo gráfico, en las cuales cualquier trama o desarrollo de personajes que también ocurre es incidental al sexo mismo. El término "smut" se usa con mayor frecuencia para denotar historias de adultos que contienen una relación M/F en lugar de historias de slash (M/M), mientras que el término "porn" (o "pr0n" en L33t Speak) va de cualquier manera, son sinónimos e intercambiables. Subcategoría de PWP. **Ver también: Porn y/o PWP**

 **Snapedom -**  Mezcla de Snape + Fandom, grupo de fans del personaje de Severus Snape.

 **Snapefen -**  fans que son excesivamente dedicados a Snape y lo pintan como el personaje más importante y/o valioso de la serie.

 **Snark -**  se refiere a un tipo de ingenio sarcástico o interacción verbal entre los personajes. Snark tiende a ejecutar el borde de humor un poco más mordaz que el mero sarcasmo. Los personajes que sobresalen en él son referidos como "snarky". El término fue acuñado por primera vez por Lewis Carrol en La caza del Snark, y se cree que se deriva de la combinación de "snide" y "remark".  **Ver también: Humour**

 **Songfic -**  se refiere a historias inspiradas en la música, a menudo con el significado o la letra de la canción usada dentro de la prosa para embellecer la historia misma. Estos fics pueden variar desde tonto a muy grave y desgarrador. Muchas veces un songfic no incluirá la canción, pero tendrá las letras al final para que el lector deduzca cómo esas letras reflejan el carácter y las situaciones.  **Ver también: Filk**

 **Spider (Araña) -**  se refiere a una inconsistencia o discrepancia canónica en la trama o el diálogo de una historia.

 **Spoiler -**  se refiere a historias o comentarios que contienen escenas o información crucial para un episodio específico del material del canon, a menudo sobre puntos importantes de trama o desarrollos de personajes. La revelación accidental o deliberada de la información antes de ver el material canónico generalmente "estropea" la sorpresa/placer para el lector al descubrir la información ellos mismos. La advertencia de spoilers permite a los lectores tomar la decisión sobre si o no quieren proceder y descubrir la información desconocida de buena gana o saltar la historia hasta más tarde, en lugar de tener la sorpresa arruinada cuando menos lo esperaba.

 **Squick -**  se refiere a elementos posiblemente ofensivos (es decir: bestialidad, abuso, violación, tortura, esclavitud, suicidio, etc...) de una historia que puede causar sentimientos de malestar o repulsión en un lector. Muy probablemente derivado de la combinación de la palabra "squeamish" y el término de argot "icky". Los autores deben proporcionar advertencias de todos y cada uno de los posibles squicks en sus historias, especialmente aquellos que pueden estar provocando a los sobrevivientes de un trauma.  **Ver también: Kink, Trigger y/o Warning**

 **Stand Alone -**  se refiere a una sola historia que se puede leer y entender en su totalidad sin haber leído ninguna otra historia anterior. Los Stand Alone están completos en y para sí mismos, no tienen secuelas, y no están relacionados con ninguna otra historia de ese autor. También se llama "Oneshots", especialmente cuando se publican todo a la vez. Puede ser de cualquier longitud, de ficlet a novel.  **Ver también: Oneshot y/o Serie**

 **Steampunk -**  se refiere a un tipo de historia que cuenta con una tecnología anacrónica, por lo general las adaptaciones futuristas de las creaciones modernas en la tecnología de vanguardia o de la época del oeste salvaje. Es un subgénero común del mundo de la ciencia ficción y de la fantasía, tanto dentro como fuera del fandom.

 **Sticky -**  se refiere a un tipo de relación sexual que imita de cerca los métodos humanos (y, a menudo, las partes del cuerpo) al escribir sobre personajes robóticos. Nombrado así por la tendencia a incluir el uso o descripción de varios fluidos "pegajosos". Contrasta los métodos alternativos de la relación tales como: spark-bond (espiritual/emocional solamente), holo (los robots utilizan hologramas humanos para practicar sexo) y plug-n-play (los robots se conectan con los cables e intercambian señales eléctricas). Una sola historia puede contener sólo un tipo o varias variaciones de interacción tanto Sticky como Non-Sticky.

 **Stream of Consciousness (Flujo de Conciencia) -**  se refiere a los pensamientos de un personaje, sentimientos y palabras que salen de ellos sin pausa para editar o explicar cualquier aspecto. Puede ser inconexo y confuso, pero se escribe para reflejar la manera en que nuestras mentes fluyen naturalmente y saltan de idea en idea.

 **Subtext -**  se refiere a las connotaciones subtextuales (no escritas o no dichas) que son, sin embargo, evidentes como ocurridas "entre las líneas" al lector o espectador, interpretadas a través de acciones o lenguaje corporal y tono. El subtexto entre los personajes generalmente se refiere a una atracción subyacente que se percibe, existe entre los personajes, insinuando una posible relación sexual o romántica sin confirmar explícitamente o negar la posibilidad.  **Ver también: UST**

 **Summary (Resumen) -**  se refiere a una breve descripción de una historia que capta la atención del lector y los atrae a leer el fic. Puede ser tan detallado o vago como lo desee el autor, identificar elementos principales tales como puntos de la trama o personajes destacados, o contener una cita de la historia misma. Debe ser lo suficientemente interesante para atraer a los lectores, pero no regalar todo el punto de la historia. Es, a menudo, la primera herramienta que un lector usa para juzgar si desea leer una historia, por lo que se debe tener cuidado al escribirlo.


	23. Términos en Fan Fiction - T

**Tag (-fic o Episode Tag) -**  se refiere a una historia común que se reproduce desde el final de un episodio canónico y agrega o completa el episodio en su totalidad o en parte. También puede referirse a las palabras clave o frases de hipervínculo utilizadas por muchos sitios para categorizar, describir o etiquetar fanfics o publicaciones. Las etiquetas de usuario son tan variadas como la imaginación lo permite, pero generalmente ofrecen alguna descripción útil del contenido de la historia.  **Ver también: Missing Scene, Timestamp y/o Freeform**

 **TBC = To Be Continued -**  se refiere al hecho de que la historia está incompleta y un nuevo capítulo está por escribirse. No es una promesa de que se terminará, pero generalmente indica la conciencia del autor de su estado incompleto y la voluntad de tratar de hacerlo.  **Ver también: WIP**

 **Time Travel (Viaje en el tiempo) -**  se refiere a un trope de historia en el cual los personajes viajan hacia atrás (o posiblemente hacia adelante, aunque eso es más raro) en el tiempo para revivir o reescribir la historia. Es una forma de AU que se pega cerca de canon, pero todavía permite cambios debido a la línea de tiempo alternativa. El viaje en el tiempo en sí puede lograrse a través de la magia o la ciencia, o incluso tener un razonamiento inexplicable.  **Ver también: AU y Trope**

 **Timestamp -**  se refiere a la fecha y/o el tiempo de medición utilizado, por lo general, al principio de una historia o un capítulo, para denotar cuando los eventos en el mismo ocurrieron. Un timestamp fic es un drabble, ficlet u otro cuento escrito sobre algún tiempo específico antes, durante o después de un episodio u otra historia. Las timestamps pueden ser tan precisas como nanosegundos o más generalizadas, como diez años después.  **Ver también: Missing Scene y/o Tag**

 **TL;DR = Too Long; Didn't Read -**  se refiere al hecho de que un post o un comentario fue excesivamente largo y los lectores no desean leerlo entero. Los autores suelen resumir sus pensamientos de "teal deer" (como el acrónimo puede ser pronunciado) con unas pocas frases rápidas al final para aquellos que deseen omitir el texto explicativo principal y todavía captar la esencia de la idea.

 **TPTB = The Powers That Be -**  se refiere a los poderes de control invisibles del canon de un fandom, los que lo trajeron a la existencia y que tienen el poder para cambiarlo. Usualmente se usa dentro de una cláusula de exención de responsabilidades para representar al creador del fandom y/o los titulares de los derechos de autor. Derivado de Buffy The Vampire Slayer, en el que The Powers That Be eran viejos dioses de otras dimensiones que hicieron de los mortales campeones para luchar contra el mal.  **Ver también: Disclaimer**

 **Trigger (TW = Trigger Warning) -**  se refiere a algo visto, leído o experimentado que puede causar una reacción negativa dentro de la psique de un sobreviviente de trauma, como flashbacks o ansiedad extrema debido a la exposición a algo que provoca la memoria del evento traumático a repetirse dentro de sus mentes. Los autores deben, por respeto a los supervivientes, proporcionar advertencias sobre los desencadenantes más comunes (por ejemplo, violación, suicidio, abuso, auto-daño, tortura, etc.) para evitar que los lectores sufran sufrimientos inesperados. A menudo, sólo el conocimiento por adelantado es por sí solo, suficiente para anular el trigger para que no afecte negativamente al lector si está preparado para ello antes de tiempo. Incluso si un autor elige no advertir los squicks, todavía deben proporcionar las advertencias básicas del trigger como cortesía común.  **Ver también: Warning**

 **Troll -**  se refiere a alguien (que suele ser un cobarde anónimo) que deliberadamente y, a menudo, repetidamente hace comentarios inflamatorios o fuera del tema en una estratagema para irritar a otras personas y crear disensión. Los trolls se propusieron a inducir respuestas emocionales, preferiblemente tan explosivas como sea posible, y en realidad no parecen preocuparse por el punto que estén discutiendo mientras comience un argumento. En verdad, los trolls no pueden ni deben ser discutidos en absoluto porque no se les puede hacer ver la razón y sólo están animándolos a ser aún más perjudiciales si lo intentas. Por lo tanto, el recordatorio de uso frecuente de "Please Do Not Feed The Trolls (Por favor, no alimente a los trolls)", a menudo es la única manera de deshacerse de ellos, simplemente ignorarlos.  **Ver también: Flame y/o Wank**

 **Trope -**  se refiere a un dispositivo literario convencional o a una figura de lenguaje en la que los elementos dentro de una trama, un escenario, una caracterización o "detrás de escena" de un fanwork (o material fuente canónico) son un concepto común al que las audiencias ya están familiarizadas y puede reconocer fácilmente. Los tropes están relacionados con el concepto de clichés, pero no son lo mismo, especialmente en que no son necesariamente utilizados en exceso hasta el punto de distraer. Los tropes son temas significativos o recurrentes cuya universalidad los convierte en una manera conveniente de mostrar conceptos familiares.  **Ver también: Cliché**


	24. Términos en Fan Fiction - U

**Uke -**  se refiere al carácter sumiso en una relación sexual, y usualmente homosexual masculina (M/M). En otras palabras, el "bottom" del pairing. El término es japonés, originado en, y más común a, los fandoms del anime, pero ha aparecido de vez en cuando en otros fandoms.  **Ver también: Yaoi**

 **Underage -**  se refiere a historias que presentan al menos un personaje principal por debajo de la mayoría de edad (sea 16 años, 18 años o 21 años según el autor y el país de origen) que tenga una relación romántica o sexual, ya sea con otro menor de edad o con un adulto. Los personajes que son técnicamente menores suelen consentir voluntariamente a la relación en tales historias, pero los fics pueden contener non-con/violación y abuso también, así que mire bien las advertencias.  **Ver también: Chanslash**

 **Universe (alias -verse(verso), 'verse o !verse) -** se refiere al entorno general en el que existen las historias o series de un autor, que normalmente contienen rasgos similares, tales como antecedentes o caracteres originales comunes. Las historias escritas dentro del mismo universo pueden estar conectadas por esos rasgos similares, pero no necesariamente los siguen secuencialmente como lo hacen en una serie.  **Ver también: Series**

 **UST = Unresolved Sexual Tension (Tensión sexual no resuelta) -**  se refiere a la presencia de una relación sexual no realizada, pero en la que los personajes reaccionan (despreocupados o intencionalmente) a su deseo mutuo. Difiere del subtexto en que la atracción no es meramente una interpretación percibida por los fans sino un factor real que influye en el canon y los personajes. Originado en el fandom de X-Files, pero desde entonces ha sido adoptado por varios otros fandoms también.  **Ver también: Subtext y/o RST**


	25. Términos en Fan Fiction - V

**Vanilla -** Refiriéndose a un tipo de sexo que es ordinariamente hombre/mujer sin ninguna variación o kinks.

 **Vignette (Viñeta) -**  se refiere a una breve historia sencilla que se centra únicamente en explorar un momento conmovedor, una idea impresionista o un estudio de carácter pensativo en lugar de desarrollar una trama, una acción o una caracterización.  **Ver también: PWP**

 **VS = Virtual Season (Temporada Virtual) -**  se refiere a una continuación de un programa de televisión después de su final de serie o, a la inversa, la re-escritura de una temporada para el deseo de los fans. Presentado a menudo en formato de fanfiction, un "episodio" por semana, de acuerdo con las directrices programadas de 'air-dates' y 'VS canon' a las que los autores deben adherirse en la creación de su episodio/historias.


	26. Términos en Fan Fiction - W

**WAFF (-iness) = Warm And Fuzzy Feelings (Sentimientos cálidos y difusos) -** se refiere a historias sin angustia, pero con mucho sentimentalismo, que inspiran los sentimientos cálidos y borrosos antes mencionados en el lector.  **Ver también: Fluff**

 **Wank -**  se refiere a un deterioro en la discusión en línea desde el discurso civil a las quejas, lloriqueo, y (a menudo vulgar) "ser muy perro". Puede ocurrir en cualquier momento, pero generalmente sólo cuando los egos están al alza y alguien se ofende fácilmente. Asumir posturas, agresión, y las guerras de flame son comunes. Muchas listas y comunidades tratarán de poner fin al wank antes de que se convierta en abrumador, aunque puede terminar inmortalizado en el Fandom_Wank para ilustrar la estupidez cuando/si se pone fuera de control.  **Ver también: Flame y/o Troll**

 **Warning (Advertencia) -**  se refiere a la información de encabezado al principio de una historia que enumera posibles elementos ofensivos, escurridizos o llenos de spoilers para que un lector esté preparado para lo que podría encontrar si decide seguir leyendo la historia. Las advertencias para todos los squicks principales deben ser dados si es posible, especialmente aquellos que pueden desencadenar flashbacks en sobrevivientes de trauma, pero es subjetivo a las preferencias del autor. En última instancia, los lectores son los únicos responsables de filtrar lo que leen, por lo que deben permanecer vigilantes y dejar de leer si se encuentran con algo que realmente no les gusta. No se puede flamear a un autor por no advertir por algo cuando cualquiera puede simplemente pulsar el botón Atrás en su navegador si tropieza con algo que los hace sentir incómodos. El warning es una cortesía, una valiosa, usada a niveles variados entre diferentes fandoms, pero al final sigue siendo únicamente una prerrogativa del autor.  **Ver también: Kink, Spoiler, Squick, y/o Trigger**

 **Whump -**  se refiere a historias en las que el dolor físico o emocional se acumula en un personaje favorito, a menudo repetida y brutalmente. Muy similar a Hurt/Comfort, pero diferenciado principalmente por el motivo: los H/C fics existen para proporcionar a un personaje la oportunidad de ofrecer confort al herido, mientras que los whump fics normalmente se escriben más por el puro placer de ver el personaje golpeado y magullado. Diferente de los Angst fics porque los personajes no sufren realmente por todos aquellos que son heridos por un autor alegre.  **Ver también: Angst, H/C, y/o Limp!**

 **Wingfic -**  se refiere a historias en las que se presentan las alas de los personajes (ya sea de forma natural, o en la que el autor haga - a menudo gratuitamente). Son más a menudo chistosos crackfics y/o un tipo de kink porno.  **Ver también: Crack y/o Kink**

 **WIP = Work-In-Progress -**  se refiere al hecho de que la historia aún no está completamente escrita, pero está siendo activamente sometida a actualizaciones y revisiones. Algunos WIPs se actualizan con frecuencia, incluso en horarios regulares, mientras que otros son más lentos como huelgas de inspiración. Las historias pueden pasar meses o incluso años entre actualizaciones, pero si el autor no ha declarado explícitamente que ha sido abandonado o discontinuado, todavía existe la posibilidad de que se actualice. Los autores generalmente dan la bienvenida a los lectores que muestran interés continuo en sus WIPs, pero por favor no acosen a un autor para completar una historia sin finalizar, ya que es simplemente grosero.

 **Woobie (-fied(ificado)) -**  se refiere a un personaje que inspira gran simpatía y deseo de consuelo debido al dolor físico o emocional que parecen sufrir por su propia culpa. Un personaje woobified es aquel que es tratado como tal, incluso si de otra forma no califican, posiblemente dando lugar a algunas o muchas caracterizaciones OOC para justificar la woobificación.  **Ver también: H/C y OOC**

 **Word of God (Palabra de Dios) -**  se refiere a las declaraciones y pensamientos hechos por el "Dios" que creó el material fuente del canon (programa de televisión, película, libro, etc.) sobre el que se basa un fandom, pero que nunca se muestran dentro del canon mismo. Como las palabras son directas del creador original también pueden ser consideradas canónicas por ciertos fans. Sea o no Word of God aceptado como verdadero canon es subjetivo para cada persona, ya que hay un gran contingente de fans que creen que si no se muestra entonces simplemente no cuenta.  **Ver también: Canon**

 **Worldbuilding -**  se refiere al universo ficticio original que un autor crea para sus historias. La mayoría de los fanfics no requieren worldbuilding porque el canon por sí mismo proporciona ese punto de partida, pero muchas AUs de hecho desarrollan ricamente universos enteramente únicos con sus propias reglas y fondos de los cuales enmarcar sus nuevas historias.  **Ver también: AU**


	27. Términos en Fan Fiction - X

**Xeno -**  se refiere a personajes o parejas en las que alguien es decididamente no humano, ya sea alienígena o criatura sobrenatural. Se utiliza con más frecuencia en parejas cuando se trata de un apareamiento entre especies entre un ser humano y uno sensible de otro origen.

 **Xover -**  Una abreviatura para crossover.


	28. Términos en Fan Fiction - Y

**Yaoi -**  se refiere a la presencia de una relación homosexual masculina (M/M). El término es japonés, originado en, y más común a, los fandoms del anime, pero ha aparecido de vez en cuando en otros fandoms. En fandoms no-anime, el término 'Slash' es estándar y generalmente se considera más apropiado. Puede ser referido como Shōnen-ai (amor de muchachos) si no es explícito. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: M/M y/o Slash**

 **Yuri -**  se refiere a la presencia de una relación homosexual femenina (F/F). El término es japonés, originado en, y más común a, los fandoms del anime, pero ha aparecido de vez en cuando en otros fandoms. En fandoms de no-anime, los términos 'Fem(me)slash' o 'Slash' son estándar y generalmente se consideran más apropiados. Puede ser referido como Shōjo-ai (amor de muchachas) si no es explícito. Esto puede ser frecuentemente "squick (desagradable)" para muchas personas, por lo que debe aparecer en las advertencias del autor.  **Ver también: F/F y/o Slash**  


	29. Términos en Fan Fiction - Z

**'Zine = Forma abreviada de "Fanzine" -**  se refiere a las historias de fanfiction publicadas y vendidas o comercializadas en formato impreso en papel o CD-ROM (es decir: E-Zines) por autores individuales o editores independientes creados por los fans. Los costos varían, pero usualmente son sin fines de lucro - todos los ingresos tienden a ir directamente a cubrir los costos de impresión y encuadernación de los zines. A menudo incluyen ilustraciones creadas por los fans ('Fanart') e historias, nunca antes vistas. Antes de Internet y la World Wide Web, la impresión y venta de zines era el método dominante de circulación de obras de fans alrededor del planeta, ya fuera por correo a través del sistema postal o por el comercio en persona cuando los fans se reunían en Cons. Estas prácticas continúan hoy con muchos fandoms y autores, y todavía hay varios editores zine buenos para ayudar a los nuevos autores a obtener su trabajo impreso, si están interesados en experimentar este formato alternativo para la distribución de su historia. Tradicionalmente, las historias publicadas en zine no estarán disponibles para la red hasta al menos un año después de que el zine haya sido lanzado.


End file.
